Não consigo te esquecer
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Quase cinco anos se passaram desde a última vez que Naruto teve noticias de Sasuke. Triste e solitário, ele se vê diante de uma descoberta que poderá amenizar a dor em seu coração, poderia tal noticia trazer-lhe ainda mais surpresas?


_**Não consigo te esquecer**_

**Anime: **Naruto

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi/Lemon

**Casais: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Ficwriter:**Yoru no Yami** - **

**Beta: Dee-sama (minha amada sis, que me fez esse enorme favor)  
**

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Naruto e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT). Mas se eu pudesse escolher catava o Sasuke emburrado pra mim e mandava o Naruto tirar umas férias.

**Resumo: **Quase cinco anos se passaram desde a última vez que Naruto teve noticias de Sasuke. Triste e solitário, ele se vê diante de uma descoberta que poderá amenizar a dor em seu coração, poderia tal noticia trazer-lhe ainda mais surpresas?

**Quanto ao fic:- **Essa fic foi um presente para minha amiga Secreta Evil Kitsune (minha amada mami), na realização do Amigo Secreto realizado na Ml Secrets Place.

* * *

Um par de olhos azuis mirou na direção das nuvens carregadas que começavam a se aglomerar no horizonte, escondendo aos poucos o brilho pálido do sol de mais um entardecer. Rapidamente começou a recolher suas coisas, antes que anoitecesse por completo e a chuva que parecia acompanhar as nuvens negras decidisse cair, antes que conseguisse chegar em casa.

Jogou a mochila por sobre o ombro esquerdo e começou a descer a trilha, que levava ao ponto mais alto da vila. Uma trovoada forte que fez tremer o chão, ressoou alto por sobre sua cabeça, o fazendo apertar o passo. Não deveria ser nem cinco da tarde ainda, mas o tempo havia escurecido rapidamente, não permitindo afirmar com exatidão o horário certo. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso sentindo o peito se contrair diante da lembrança de quem lhe dera o objeto. Ainda se lembrava das palavras ditas de maneira sarcástica, embora num tom carinhoso.

"_Um presente para aprender a chegar na hora e não me deixar esperando."_

Havia sido há muito tempo, ainda assim a simples lembrança lhe aquecia por dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe doía à alma, ao pensar o que seria deles se houvesse se dado conta a tempo. Passou os dedos longos pelo objeto, imaginando onde a pessoa que lhe dera estaria agora.

Sentiu o primeiro pingo cair no vidro do relógio seguido por outros que começavam a fazer o cabelo loiro grudar em seu pescoço e rosto. Deixou as divagações quanto as suas lembranças para trás, apertando o passo, mesmo que já se encontrasse praticamente ensopado pela chuva fria. Sabia que receberia uma bronca quando chegasse, mas já estava acostumado, bem como as visitas que certamente já o aguardavam, elas já estavam acostumadas a esperá-lo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto isso, num dos apartamentos, no conjunto habitacional:

A jovem de cabelo rosa olhou com exasperação para o relógio, localizado na cabeceira da cama do pequeno quarto. Ela deixou que seu aborrecimento transparecesse em sua voz, sendo imediatamente respondida num tom calmo e condescendente.

- Onde aquele idiota está? Será que não percebeu que o céu está desabando lá fora?

- Ele deve está na colina.

- Colina?

- Próxima ao vale do fim, o ponto mais alto de Konoha.

A jovem calou-se imediatamente ao ouvir de sua mestra o paradeiro dele. Como pudera ser tão burra quanto a isso, existia apenas um lugar que o fazia perder a noção do tempo, e esse lugar era a colina que dava vista para o vale do fim. O lugar em que Naruto o vira pela última vez.

Ela olhou para a tempestade lá fora deixando que o aborrecimento causado pela espera se evaporasse por completo, afinal não gostaria nem de imaginar a ser ela no lugar do amigo.

Tocou com carinho o abdômen estufado pelos seis meses de gravidez, pensando no amado que certamente já a aguardava em casa, sentindo-se mal diante de sua felicidade, enquanto o amigo de infância sofria em silêncio a ausência daquele que nem ao menos sabia onde estava, ou se voltaria algum dia.

Fazia quanto tempo desde a última vez que ambos haviam se visto? Quanto tempo desde que Naruto sorrira verdadeiramente e não um sorriso carregado de tristeza?

Embora somente os que o conhecessem bem saberiam distinguir qual o verdadeiro sorriso do loiro. Para muitos, Naruto continuava a ser o bobalhão da vila, o órfão rejeitado, que todos odiavam e repudiavam por conta da Kyuubi que fora selada dentro dele pouco depois de nascer. O agora Jounin, não sabia nada sobre os pais, tudo que contaram a ele era que ambos haviam morrido pouco depois dele ter nascido, protegendo a vila.

Mas ela que tinha acesso a todos os documentos secretos de Konoha, sabia quem eram os pais do loiro, embora não pudesse confiar-lhe tal informação, mesmo sabendo que esta, o faria muito feliz. Afinal Naruto era filho do Yondaime: o Quarto Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha, posição almejada pelo amigo desde que o mesmo era pequeno, e que de certa forma lhe pertencia por herança.

Sobre a mãe de Naruto conhecia-se muito pouco, apenas que pertencera à Vila Oculta do Redemoinho, localizada no extinto País do Redemoinho, destruído completamente durante a Terceira Grande Guerra.

Diferente do que todos acreditavam, Naruto pertencia a um clã de renome, que merecia em sua opinião o mesmo respeito dado aos clãs Hyuuga, Nara, Uchiha, entre outros. Pelo que descobrira, a mãe do amigo se chamava Kushina Uzumaki, não havia muita informação acerca dela, mas segundo sua mestra, o jovem Jounin devia a mãe o fato de ter uma soma fora do normal de chakra, bem como a habilidade de manipular o Rasengan.

Mas para ela e alguns poucos habitantes de Konoha, nada disso importava, e sim que o loiro era alguém especial, que possuía um carisma natural, que fazia com que as pessoas ao redor apreciassem sua amizade. Isso se elas lhe dessem a chance dele se aproximar. Como havia sido o caso deles após formarem o time sete.

Ainda se lembrava de que no início, a convivência com o loiro era quase insuportável, e que fazia o impossível para não permanecer tempo demais em sua companhia. O que era inevitável, uma vez que desconhecia os sentimentos dele por sua pessoa, o que o tornava quase inconveniente muitas vezes.

Mas o fato era que havia nascido um sentimento novo em seu coração, bem diferente do que nutria por Sasuke. Era um sentimento mais fraternal, e ainda assim bem mais profundo e que a deixara desconcertada e confusa, antes que começasse a compreender o que começara a sentir por Naruto. Levou certo tempo antes que entendesse que o que sentia pelo amigo, era o mesmo sentimento que se sente por um irmão, mas não havia sido fácil perceber isso.

Quando formaram o novo time Kakashi, com o Capitão Yamato na liderança e o ingresso de Sai no time, substituindo a ausência de Sasuke, ainda sentia-se confusa em relação à Naruto, ainda mais quando o vira tornar-se uma pequena Kyuubi na Ponte do Céu e da Terra. Naquele momento sentiu como se seu coração rasgasse e não pensou nas conseqüências quando correu até o loiro, implorando que parasse, acabando por fim gravemente ferida. Lembrava-se de que o Capitão Yamato tentara lhe dizer algo quanto a seus sentimentos, mas o mesmo não chegara a completar o pensamento.

Naquela época chegara a achar que amava Naruto, mas tudo mudara repentinamente pouco tempo depois, pois enquanto o loiro treinava para tornar-se mais forte, aprendendo com Kakashi a manipulação da natureza e da forma, ela começou a passar mais tempo com Sai e estranhamente, algo começou a surgir. Logo percebeu que os sentimentos que tinha por Uzumaki haviam se tornado mais claros em seu coração, o que deu espaço para que sua alma respondesse a de seu atual marido.

Lembrar-se de Sai a fez sorrir, estavam juntos há mais ou menos dois anos e seis meses. O moreno no início era um completo mistério, sendo muitas vezes rude e desagradável, mas com o passar do tempo tornara-se uma pessoa maravilhosa, o que fez se apaixonar definitivamente por ele. Ficava surpresa como a cada dia, o ex-membro da ANBU núcleo lhe mostrava uma nova faceta, que a fazia ter certeza da decisão que tomara ao aceitar seu pedido de namoro e conseqüentemente casamento.

Jamais poderia imaginar que seria tão feliz, embora Naruto sempre afirmasse que ela havia tomado a decisão mais acertada de sua vida. Coisa que o amigo não fizera quando tivera a chance, afinal quem imaginaria que dois opostos pudessem se completar tão perfeitamente? Enquanto um era a espontaneidade excessiva, o outro por assim se dizer, era um bloco impenetrável de frieza e mau humor, quebrado apenas pelo loiro, que tinha o dom que fazer qualquer um sair do sério.

Ela havia notado a mudança no comportamento de ambos, uma hora brigavam como cão e gato, em outra pareciam inseparáveis. Pareceu natural vê-los começarem a se isolar dos outros e ficarem mais tempo juntos, mesmo quando não tinham alguma missão, era possível vê-los caminhando pela vila, conversando, ou simplesmente em silêncio.

Não foram poucas as vezes que os encontrara subindo a colina na companhia um do outro. Não sabia ao certo, mas tinha quase certeza de que eles eram os únicos da vila a subirem à trilha íngreme, para simplesmente permanecerem lá observando o sol se pôr por detrás dos cumes altos do vale do fim.

Uma vez quando Sasuke ainda estava com eles, havia perguntado a ambos o que faziam lá em cima. Tudo que obteve como resposta foi um olhar entre eles e um sorriso, um dos únicos que vira no rosto do moreno, com a resposta de que ficavam em silêncio vendo o adormecer do sol. Aquela foi a última vez que os vira juntos, pois depois daquele dia, aproximadamente uma semana depois de retornarem de uma missão, onde Sasuke tivera que ser hospitalizado, ambos brigaram no telhado.

Sasuke partira para encontrar-se com Orochimaru. Ela não havia conseguido impedi-lo e Naruto não havia conseguido trazê-lo de volta, retornando vivo apenas por milagre. Depois daquele dia, ambos se empenharam para trazer o amigo de volta à vila, mas sem sucesso, tudo que haviam obtido em retorno fora mais tristeza e dor, principalmente para o loiro, que finalmente havia entendido o sentimento que nutria pelo amigo, embora tarde demais.

Eles haviam procurado freneticamente pelo esconderijo de Orochimaru, procurando evitar que o mesmo tomasse o corpo de Sasuke. Mas quando achavam que estavam perto de encontrá-lo, acabavam sempre de mãos vazias e completamente frustrados. Temiam que o tempo se esgotasse antes que conseguissem encontrar o amigo, até que receberam a notícia de que o Uchiha matara a cobra, impedindo que o mesmo lhe tomasse o corpo, obrigando o Sanin a entrar em Kabuto.

O fato os deixara aliviados, uma vez que isso aumentava e muito as chances de trazer o último dos Uchiha de volta à vila. Mas já haviam se passado mais de quatro anos desde a última vez que eles o viram. Logo após a luta contra os ninjas do ar, o mesmo desaparecera e não faziam idéia de onde o moreno poderia estar agora.

"_Onde você está Sasuke-kun?"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto ergueu a cabeça, deixando que a chuva banhasse seu rosto e limpasse as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em persegui-lo cada vez que pensava no moreno de olhos frios e palavras rudes.

Fazia tanto tempo e a dor ainda era tão forte. Quatro anos....oito meses....doze dias. Estava cansado de ouvir dizer que o tempo curava tudo, pois ele não havia sido capaz de curar a saudade que sinta. Nem capaz de sanar suas dúvidas, na verdade, elas apenas aumentaram, assim como sua solidão.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e suspirou antes de continuar a caminhar, sabia que estavam preocupadas com sua demora, mas como sempre acontecia quando ia à colina, acabava perdendo a noção do tempo ao mergulhar nas lembranças que tentava inutilmente esquecer. Não sabia porque acabava sempre ali, mesmo quando decidia nunca mais ir até o lugar que o enchia de lembranças do moreno, algo acontecida, pois sempre que deixava o trabalho na academia, ou saía para fazer alguma coisa na rua, seus pés inevitavelmente sempre levavam o até a colina.

"_Por que eu tenho que ficar pensando em você, sentindo sua falta?Provavelmente você nem deve se lembrar que eu existo."_

Naruto parou no meio da rua ignorando os olhares por estar parado no meio da chuva, sem proteção. Suspirou fortemente, procurando colocar suas emoções em ordem, antes que chegasse em casa, não queria preocupá-las mais do que já fazia. Afinal, de que adiantava continuar a viver de lembranças? Recordou-se de Sabaku no Gaara e de suas palavras na última vez que estivera em Suna há alguns meses atrás.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o FlashBack. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cinco meses atrás – Suna:

Naruto olhou pela janela do quarto sentindo-se sozinho, deixou a janela para encarar o espelho, pensando na roupa que usava; não deveria ter deixado Sakura cuidar de suas roupas, embora admitisse que a amiga tinha muito bom gosto. Ele estava usando uma calça marrom clara e uma blusa leve de linho num tom bege claro, quase chegando ao marfim. Tocou o colar que pertencera ao Primeiro Hokage, que aparecia pendendo em seu pescoço, através dos botões abertos.

Entretanto, não se sentia à vontade vestido assim, mas sabia que se aparecesse vestindo qualquer outra roupa, Sakura o esganaria. Ele e uma pequena comitiva de seis pessoas, entre elas: Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Kiba com Akamaru e Hinata, haviam ido à Suna a pedido de Gaara, para participarem de uma pequena celebração em comemoração ao aniversário do Kazekage. Tinha poucos dias que chegaram e até o momento não havia tido a oportunidade de falar com o amigo da vila da areia, uma vez que o mesmo se encontrava ocupado com os problemas da vila.

Parou seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Foi até ela para encontrar Sakura. A Jounin olhou para o amigo com um sorriso, ele estava lindo em sua opinião, sabia que a roupa que escolhera cairia bem nele, realçando seus traços suaves e os cabelos claros, que haviam crescido bastante e caíam suavemente nos que se deixasse por conta de Naruto o amigo viria com a mesma roupa laranja com detalhes em preto de sempre, e querendo ou não, a ocasião pedia uma roupa mais apresentável.

- Tá me secando, Sakura-chan?

Sakura corou diante do comentário irônico de Naruto, notando que ficara tempo demais o observando. Ela sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo, decidindo tocar no assunto que a levara ao quarto do loiro.

- Baka. O Capitão Yamato mandou chamá-lo, já vão começar a cerimônia.

- Ahhh..

Naruto sorriu meneando a cabeça e deixou o quarto seguindo a amiga, até onde os outros se encontravam. A cerimônia durou pouco mais de duas horas, onde o conselho de Suna parabenizou o Kazekage por mais um ano de vida, desejando que o mesmo continuasse a ser respeitado e amado por todos em Suna. Houve apresentações de dança, música e outras homenagens antes que finalmente se iniciasse o jantar.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Gaara à mesa, mediante um pedido formal do mesmo. Havia conversado pouco com ele, que parecera notar que algo estava errado, tanto que logo após o jantar, quando decidira caminhar um pouco, o shinobi da areia veio a seu encontro.

Gaara encontrou Naruto num dos jardins. Ficou observando o amigo à distância durante algum tempo, antes que se aproximasse, pedindo que o seguisse.

- Venha, tem um lugar que desejo lhe mostrar.

De longe, Lee viu Naruto seguir o Kazekage e sorriu sabendo que o amigo teria a melhor ajuda possível para sanar a tristeza que parecia escurecer os olhos claros.

Naruto seguiu Gaara durante meia hora, até que chegaram num lugar que ele jamais imaginou existir em Suna. Era simplesmente lindo, como um pequeno oásis no meio do deserto.

- É lindo, Gaara.

Gaara meneou a cabeça em acordo. Sim era um belo lugar, o único em toda Suna. Um pequeno oásis que ele mesmo construíra para ele e Lee, e que agora partilhava com Naruto.

Havia uma pequena construção em rocha, como um banco, onde se sentaram, observando todo o lugar que tinha dois níveis, o nível onde se encontravam e que dava entrada ao pequeno oásis era o mais alto, e dava vista para todo o lugar, que tinha a forma de um círculo, com um pequeno lago cristalino ao centro no nível mais baixo e algumas vegetações, flores, palmeiras ao redor. Tudo que pudesse tornar o lugar a imagem de um pequeno e escondido paraíso.

- Eu o fiz para mim e Lee, mas achei que seria o melhor lugar para conversarmos a sós.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça diante do que Gaara dissera que o amigo havia construído aquele pequeno paraíso para Lee. Sentiu seu coração comprimir-se no peito e desejou chorar, mas temia fazê-lo diante do amigo. O shinobi da areia notou o olhar marejado e tocou o ombro do amigo, o fazendo encontrar seu olhar esverdeado.

- Pode chorar se quiser, ninguém além de mim saberá.

Assim que ouviu as palavras do Kazekage, Naruto levou as mãos ao rosto, chorando dolorosamente, sem se importar com o que Gaara pudesse achar, afinal o amigo havia lhe dito que o fizesse e sabia que o outro não revelaria sua fraqueza a ninguém, nem mesmo a Lee.

Gaara aguardou em silêncio que o loiro chorasse, sabia que algo estava errado, a figura sempre alegre e motivada que tanto admirava parecia apagada desde que chegara a Suna há alguns dias. Ele gostaria de ter conversado com o amigo antes, mas estivera ocupado nos últimos dias e não pudera fazê-lo, mas havia prometido a si mesmo e a Lee, que falaria com Naruto ainda naquela noite.

Naruto fungou depois de algum tempo, não sabia durante quanto tempo chorara, mas sentia-se bem mais leve depois que o fizera. Olhou para o amigo que mantinha a mesma expressão indecifrável e sorriu sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado.

- Obrigado, acho que precisava disso.

Gaara meneou a cabeça, suspirando antes de continuar, afinal levara Naruto até ali para fazê-lo se abrir e contar o que lhe entristecia.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Você quer realmente saber?

Gaara estreitou os olhos diante da pergunta, que parecia não fazer sentido para ele. Procurou analisar o que o amigo queria dizer com a pergunta, decidindo-se por fazê-lo falar de alguma forma, mesmo que tivesse de obrigá-lo, afinal via claramente que o outro precisava de alguém para conversar.

- Não perguntaria se não quisesse saber.

- Tem razão. Desculpe-me.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça diante do tom seco, pensando em como contar a Gaara o que sentia. Decidiu que seria melhor falar sem rodeios, afinal era isso que ele queria mesmo, precisava de alguém para ouvi-lo e não queria perturbar Sakura com seus problemas.

- Eu....descobri que amo Sasuke, mas a cada dia que passa...eu....

Gaara olhou para o amigo sentindo seu coração contrair diante do que via. Ele parecia tão pequeno a seus olhos, tão diferente do Naruto que lhe mostrara que ele deveria lutar por aquilo que mais amava. Podia entender o que o amigo sentia. Amar alguém e não tê-lo por perto, era o mesmo sentimento que o acometera quando se descobrira apaixonado por Lee e o mesmo ainda morava em Konoha.

Mas diferente dele, que conhecia o paradeiro de Lee, e que sabia que o ninja da folha retribuía seus sentimentos, ninguém fazia idéia de onde o Uchiha poderia estar ou se gostava do loiro da mesma forma. Uma vez que Sasuke por diversas vezes quase matara Naruto.

Não sabia se era uma boa idéia o amigo continuar a nutrir sentimentos por Sasuke, vivendo sempre na agonia de não saber o que o futuro reservaria aos dois. Não sabia se conseguiria continuar a ver Naruto sofrer dessa forma. Desejava ao amigo a mesma felicidade que ele havia encontrado com Lee.

- Eu entendo, mas não acha que já é hora de você esquecê-lo?

Gaara viu o olhar de Naruto pender entre o choque e a resignação, vendo-o por fim desviar o olhar e prendê-lo ao horizonte, antes que captasse o suave murmúrio do amigo.

- Acho que tem razão.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fim-FlashBack. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Gaara e procurar alguém. Deixou que um suave sorriso desanuviasse a tristeza em seu rosto ao pensar nos dois amigos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que o Kazekage da Vila Oculta da Areia e Rock Lee estavam juntos, o shinobi da folha até mesmo havia deixado a vila com a permissão da Godaime, para viver em Suna junto ao shinobi da areia, devido a solicitação do mesmo.

Mas como Sakura mesma disse, o amor torna tudo possível, talvez fosse o momento dele também procurar um novo amor. Não poderia continuar a viver de lembranças, ainda mais quando as mesmas o deixavam infeliz. Estava tão perdido com seus pensamentos que não notou o vulto que se escondia nas sombras e que o observava com interesse e saudade.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alguns minutos depois:

Havia se passado pouco mais de meia hora antes que a porta do pequeno apartamento se abrisse permitindo a entrada do esperado dono. Uma mulher de cabelos longos sacudiu a cabeça diante da visão do loiro completamente encharcado, que tentava em vão não criar poças abaixo de seus pés.

- Naruto!!!!!

O chamado alto e inesperado fez Naruto pular dentro do corpo, e coçar atrás da cabeça dando um sorriso, antes de ter a mochila retirada do ombro e ser puxado para dentro e empurrado em direção ao banheiro pela amiga preocupada.

Sakura não sabia se esganava ou socava o amigo ao vê-lo ensopado, se bem que seria impossível manter-se seco diante da chuva que caia lá fora. Ainda assim, não pode impedir-se de repreendê-lo, e empurrá-lo na direção do banheiro para que tomasse um banho e se trocasse logo.

- Vê se toma um banho quente e veste uma roupa seca antes que fique doente.

- Está bem Sakura-Chan.

Ele riu ao vê-la bater a porta, resmungando algo sobre irresponsabilidade e falta de modos, quanto a deixá-las esperando. Despiu-se e entrou embaixo da água quente, deixando que a mesma o aquecesse por completo. Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos, sentindo-se mais relaxado, além do que, mesmo que desejasse continuar ali embaixo da ducha, não poderia deixar suas convidadas esperando-o por mais tempo.

Deixou o banheiro com uma toalha envolvendo os ombros pálidos, vestindo apenas uma calça preta, expondo o restante do corpo a quem desejasse observar, mas não se importava, pois estava na companhia de sua família.

Pode sentir o cheiro de comida no ar e sorriu, sabendo que Tsunade-obaachan já havia iniciado a janta com o material que trouxera. Por isso não foi surpresa encontrá-la junto ao fogo, bebendo sakê. Sentiu-se culpado, afinal ele as convidara para jantar e não o contrário.

- Desculpem.

Sakura virou-se ao ouvi-lo se desculpar, vendo-o com o corpo curvado em sinal de desculpas, voltou-se para sua mestra que sorriu antes de caminhar até o loiro e socar o alto de sua cabeça o fazendo gemer diante da força empregada.

- Está desculpado.

Naruto meneou a cabeça levantando os olhos para Sakura que sorriu, fazendo-o retribuir o sorriso, antes de se juntar as duas mulheres na preparação do jantar. Elas eram talvez as pessoas mais próximas no que se referia a conhecer seus sentimentos, pois sabiam o que havia passado quando Sasuke partira, e estiveram ali por ele, ajudando-o a entender seus sentimentos e a aceitá-los, não deixando que os mesmos o enlouquecessem.

Elas eram as mulheres mais importantes de sua vida, parte de sua família, não a original, uma vez que não sabia quem haviam sido seus pais, tinha Sakura como uma irmã, depois que a paixonite adolescente pela amiga de infância passara. Tsunade estava longe de ter a aparência de uma senhora de idade, embora soubesse que a mesma possuía vários anos nas costas, e por essa razão a tinha como uma avó.

Havia outros em sua vida e não menos importantes, como Iruka. Seu professor desde pequeno, seu maior incentivador, era por ele que se esforçava e havia se tornado instrutor na academia ninja, o tinha como um pai. Sorriu ao lembrar-se dele, o mesmo se encontrava em missão com ninguém menos que Kakashi que nutria alguns sentimentos por seu pai postiço, ficaria muito feliz se eles se acertassem, afinal tinha os dois em alta estima.

Naruto deixou as divagações de lado ao ouvir mestra e discípula conversarem sobre crianças, sorriu ao imaginar o bebê de sua amiga e de Sai, seria uma mistura no mínimo interessante, esperava apenas que a personalidade da criança, não fosse tão parecida com a dos pais. Não sabia se agüentaria um afilhado ou afilhada como os dois. Embora já pudesse imaginar uma miniatura séria como o pai e cheia de força como a mãe, pobre das outras crianças.

Eles conversaram ainda por mais algumas horas após o jantar, antes que Tsunade se levantasse dizendo que já era hora de irem, pois a noite já estava bem avançada.

- Melhor irmos Sakura, já está tarde e Naruto tem que levantar cedo amanhã.

O loiro levantou-se do sofá imediatamente, ainda era cedo para que fossem embora, poderia muito bem levá-las em casa, mais tarde.

- Fiquem mais um pouco, eu as acompanho até em casa.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em negação, Tsunade estava certa, já estava tarde e todos tinham afazeres logo pela manhã.

- Já está na hora, além do que Sai já deve estar preocupado.

Diante da justificativa Naruto concordou sabendo o quanto o amigo ficava preocupado quanto Sakura chegava tarde em casa. Caminhou até o quarto para pegar uma blusa e a jaqueta para acompanhá-las, quando a voz da Godaime o parou.

- Não é necessário nos acompanhar Naruto.

- Mas....

- Está tudo bem Naruto, vê se guarda tudo antes de dormir.

Tsunade beijou a testa de Naruto, aguardando Sakura que abraçou o loiro rapidamente tranqüilizando-o de que estava tudo bem, afinal quem seria louco o suficiente para enfrentá-las. Mesmo grávida possuía a mesma força de sempre, e podia se dizer o mesmo da Godaime. Naruto mesmo contrariado concordou, despedindo-se delas fechando a porta segundos antes de dois membros da ANBU**[1]** aparecerem bem diante de sua porta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas depois:

Naruto abriu os olhos no meio da madrugada, observando as paredes ao seu redor, mas não vendo nada além de sombras. Não conseguia dormir, sentia-se inquieto como se algo estivesse para acontecer, embora não soubesse explicar com exatidão o sentimento que o incomodava.

Fechou os olhos estremecendo diante do frio vindo da janela que se encontrava aberta. Ignorou seu corpo que tremia, enquanto pensava novamente em Sasuke, e no dia em que o mesmo partira, atrás de poder para realizar sua vingança.

O pior foi que ele havia partido antes que tivesse a chance de entender o que acontecia dentro dele. Antes que pudesse encarar a verdade que tentava em vão esconder de si mesmo. Que não importa o tamanho de sua vingança, ou o quanto ela machucava a todos ao redor. Se o moreno lhe desse uma palavra, um sinal, ele iria ao inferno em sua companhia.

"_Gostaria de saber se você conseguiu o que queria? Se conseguiu realizar sua vingança, contra Itachi?"_

Decidiu levantar e beber um pouco d'água, olhando para a louça ainda por guardar, decidido ocupar sua mente com isso, afinal havia prometido a Sakura, quando a mesma partiu em companhia de Tsunade, que guardaria a louça e não ficaria remoendo o passado. Levou pouco mais de alguns minutos, que não foram o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Retornou ao quarto, pegando um casaco para abrigá-lo do frio, decidiu ir para o telhado, uma vez que sabia que dificilmente dormiria.

Ficou observando a vila que estava em silêncio, pensando que gostaria de uma chance de confessar o que sentia pelo moreno. Uma chance de tentar ser feliz e pertencer a alguém. Suspirou pesadamente, deitando-se ali mesmo e fechando os olhos, tentando esquecer a dor que dilacerava seu coração e sua alma. Demorou pouco mais de uma hora, antes que o ressoar suave de sua respiração fosse levado pelo vento, indicando que finalmente havia adormecido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No dia seguinte:

Já era de manhã quando os primeiros raios de sol tocaram o rosto pálido de Naruto, e ele abriu os olhos, notando que já havia amanhecido. Espreguiçou-se ao sentar para observar a vista, viu que a vila já começava a despertar, pois muitos aldeões já caminhavam rumo a suas atividades habituais. Ele mesmo tinha que entrar e se aprontar para ir para academia dar aula. Levantou e se espreguiçou novamente antes de entrar para tomar um banho, comer alguma e sair.

Levara pouco mais de uma hora para deixar o apartamento e chegar à academia. Seguiu diretamente para a sala dos instrutores, sentou em sua mesa e arrumou alguns papéis na gaveta, separando alguns. Aplicaria uma prova surpresa em poucos instantes e mal podia esperar para ver a cara de seus alunos quando dissesse que teriam uma prova naquele dia. Verificou o horário e levantou-se para ir quando a porta se abriu, revelando Shizune.

- Shizune-nee-chan, o que faz aqui?

Shizune sorriu ao ver Naruto, vestindo a roupa de jounin, parecendo tão responsável. O jovem havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, e dali a quatro meses o mesmo estaria completando vinte anos. Em sua opinião e na de Tsunade, o loiro já estava pronto para assumir a posição de Hokage, embora soubesse que ele não o faria, não até que conseguisse realizar seu outro sonho: trazer Uchiha Sasuke de volta. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto se aproximava, afinal alguém aguardava o rapaz na sala do Godaime.

- Como vai, Naruto-kun? Tsunade-sama quer falar com você.

- Agora?!!!

- Ela diz que não pode esperar, tem algo a ver com o mensageiro vindo da Vila Oculta da Areia.

- Uma mensagem de Gaara!?

- Mais ou menos, é melhor vir depressa.

Naruto ficou confuso e um tanto apreensivo, esperava que nada houvesse acontecido com o amigo. Ele pediu um minuto, para encontrar alguém para substituí-lo, antes de seguir Shizune até a Godaime. Afinal para ter sido chamado, significava que o Kazekage deveria ter solicitado sua presença em Suna.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alguns minutos depois:

Naruto ficou surpreso ao entrar na sala da Godaime e encontrar ninguém menos do que o próprio Kazekage. Ele sorriu e caminhou até o amigo para lhe dar um abraço sem cerimônias.

Gaara meneou a cabeça retribuindo o abraço, tinha o loiro como um amigo precioso, por tudo quanto o mesmo já fizera por ele. Afastou-se um pouco dando espaço para que o loiro também cumprimentasse outra pessoa, que não vinha a Konoha já há algum tempo.

Lee observava em silêncio o abraço entre Naruto e seu amado, feliz em rever o amigo, que não parecia ter mudado muito desde a última vez, que estiveram juntos em Suna.

- Lee, como vai?

- Bem Naruto-kun e você?

- Bem, tá cuidando direito do Gaara?

Lee corou diante do tom malicioso de Naruto, vendo o sorriso discreto nos lábios de Gaara. Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente diante do assunto, ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele e o Kazekage da Vila da Areia estavam juntos. Apesar do shinobi da areia continuar calado e muitas vezes indecifrável, ele sabia e sentia o quanto era amado, o que o fazia acreditar que na verdade era Gaara quem cuidava dele e não o contrário.

- Ele cuida muito bem de mim Naruto. Não se preocupe.

Naruto sorriu diante do olhar abismado da Godaime, ao ouvir o próprio Kazekage responder a pergunta nada discreta do loiro. O portador da Kyuubi sabia que a personalidade do amigo mudara muito desde que se conheceram, mas vê-lo responder de maneira clara e levemente carinhosa, o deixava feliz e triste por saber que talvez nunca tivesse esse mesmo tipo de carinho daquele que seu coração elegera.

Gaara notou que o olhar de Naruto mudara, assim como o semblante outrora descontraído tornou-se triste e saudoso. Podia imaginar o motivo, e não desejava ver o amigo assim entristecido, por isso decidiu contar o motivo que o trouxera pessoalmente à Vila Oculta da Folha.

- Bem o motivo que me trouxe aqui, foi o que encontramos na fronteira do País

da Água. Achei que poderia ser de interesse de Konoha, ou pelo menos de "_uma_" pessoa em Konoha.

Todos notaram a ênfase na palavra uma. Tsunade não fazia idéia a quem Gaara se referia, e o que Konoha tinha a ver com isso? E o mais importante o que haviam encontrado? Ela olhou para o Kazekage indagando-o sobre o que Suna havia achado.

- Acharam o que exatamente Kazekage?

- Ruínas do que acreditamos ter sido um vilarejo, ou até mesmo um pequeno país.

- País?

Gaara olhou para Naruto, ao invés da Godaime, quando a mesma perguntou que ruínas eles haviam encontrado. O loiro não compreendeu a razão de Lee e Gaara o encarar, recuando instintivamente diante do olhar dos dois sobre si.

- Por que tão me olhando?

Lee olhou para Gaara, que meneou a cabeça deixando que o outro explicasse. O ninja aproximou-se do loiro, tentando deixar claro o que o Kazekage dizia, uma vez que estava a par da situação.

- Naruto-kun, o que Gaara-sama está tentando dizer é que talvez tenhamos encontrado Uzu no Kuni.

A Godaime olhou para Naruto, que continuava sem entender, embora não pudesse culpá-lo por isso. O Kazekage estava certo ao afirmar que as ruínas seriam de interesse de Naruto, isso se fosse realmente verdade que eles haviam encontrado o que restara do País do Redemoinho.

- Eu....não entendo.

Tsunade suspirou pesadamente, pensando que isso era tudo que faltava para completar o quadro de fatos que desejava evitar. A descoberta do País do Redemoinho era algo surpreendente, mas envolvia o passado de Naruto, algo que não gostaria de revelar ao loiro no momento. Se não bastasse isso, ainda havia a confirmação que a ANBU lhe dera na noite anterior, que de certa forma envolvia o presente do loiro.

Tsunade olhou para Shizune antes de recostasse na cadeira, ponderando sobre o que fazer. Sabia que ao contar a Naruto a verdade acerca de certos detalhes de sua vida e sua relação com Uzu no Kuni, não conseguiria impedi-lo de deixar Konoha, o que a obrigaria de encontrar um meio de mantê-lo seguro, uma vez que Akatsuki ainda estava em sua cola.

Na verdade o que mais a preocupava no momento era como contar a Naruto, à natureza de seus verdadeiros pais, embora acreditasse que loiro tinha o direito de saber quem eles foram. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de abri-los com uma decisão já tomada.

- Shizune, por favor, leve o Kazekage para descansar, eu preciso falar a sós com Naruto um instante.

Gaara meneou a cabeça, ciente do assunto que a Hokage deveria querer tratar com o amigo. Já imaginava que o outro desconhecia de alguns fatos de sua vida, mas que, no entanto era de conhecimento da mulher a sua frente.

Ele curvou-se ligeiramente deixando a sala em silêncio, sendo acompanhado por Lee. O Kazekage virou por um momento antes de sair, apenas para sorrir para Naruto, algo que dificilmente faria tempos atrás, se não fosse pelo loiro que se sentiu de certa forma mais aliviado ao voltar a encarar Godaime.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma hora depois:

Naruto se encontrava deitado em seu quarto, tentando assimilar tudo que ouvira da Hokage. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ela dissera quanto a quem eram seus pais. Afinal porque ninguém lhe contara que era filho do Yondaime e de uma Kunoichi**[2] **do extinto Pais do Redemoinho? Uzumaki Kushina....o nome ressoou em sua mente, procurando imaginar como era sua mãe, através do pouco que a Godaime sabia sobre a mesma.

Olhou para as próprias mãos procurando ver nelas traços de seus pais. Sempre imaginou quem eles poderiam ser e agora que sabia não conseguia acreditar, em quantas vezes não havia amaldiçoado o Yondaime por ele ter selado a Kyuubi em seu corpo? E agora imaginava o quão doloroso deveria ter sido para ele fazê-lo em seu próprio filho.

Queria ter alguém com quem conversar, mas não sabia exatamente a quem procurar. Se Iruka não estivesse ainda em missão, certamente teria ido procurá-lo em busca de conforto e orientação. Saberia ele também da verdade e nunca lhe contara?

Sentia-se sufocado pelos pensamentos, pronto a começar a evaporar algumas paredes com o seu Rasengan, quando a campainha tocou. Levantou-se indo até a entrada do apartamento, surpreendendo-se por ver ninguém menos que Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara ignorou o sorriso e olhar surpreso do loiro, deixando que sua voz inexpressiva revelasse o motivo de sua vinda à casa do futuro Hokage da Vila da Folha. Ele mesmo sentia-se estranho indo até ali oferecer apoio, mas Lee insistira tanto que deveria ir, nem que fosse apenas para ficar lá parado, dando a Naruto a segurança de que não estava sozinho. Quando ele notara, já se encontrava pelas ruas de Konoha na direção da habitação do Jounin da folha.

- Achei que talvez quisesse conversar um pouco.

O sorriso de Naruto alargou-se diante do apoio do Kazekage, afinal ele realmente precisava de alguém no momento, e Garra já o havia ouvido muitas vezes quando esteve em Suna. Por isso sabia que o outro o ouviria e o ajudaria na medida do possível.

- Não poderia estar mais certo.

Naruto afastou-se permitindo a entrada de Gaara, estreitando os olhos diante da energia que sentia emanar a poucos metros dali, sabia que conhecia aquele chakra, mas não sabia se acreditava ou não, no que seus instintos diziam. Gaara olhou para Naruto torcendo os lábios, ele havia sentido o chakra seguindo-o apesar de seu perseguidor ser habilidoso para apagá-lo quase que completamente.

Imaginava quem poderia ser, e pelo olhar do amigo, tinha certeza de que ele também pensava o mesmo. Naruto estava a ponto de perguntar a Gaara sobre ao chakra que sentia, quando o mesmo desapareceu por completo, o fazendo duvidar se realmente o sentira. Deu uma última olhada antes de fechar a porta. Sentia-se confuso e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A figura vestida completamente de negro, não sabia se entrava naquele apartamento e acabava coma raça de Gaara, ou se matava o loiro por deixar o ruivo entrar. Vê-los juntos o encheu de ciúme. Afinal desde quando Naruto e Gaara se tornaram amigos? Pelo que se lembrava da última vez ambos quase se mataram, e agora os via juntos e o loiro ainda sorria para o ex-portador da Shukaku.

Procurou respirar fundo e engolir sua raiva e ciúme, antes que cometesse alguma tolice, afinal havia retornado a Konoha para vê-lo e não para reclamar posse sobre o portador da Kyuubi, embora os sentimentos que o consumiam por dentro lhe diziam exatamente o contrário.

Sabia que não havia retornado apenas para ver Naruto, mas sim para reconquistá-lo, isso é claro se o loiro ainda sentisse algo por ele, afinal antes de partir desconfiava que seus sentimentos pelo loiro fossem correspondidos, mas não podia afirmar com certeza.

Ainda assim precisava tentar, mesmo que conseguisse apenas o desprezo do outro, sua alma clamava por uma chance. Isso é claro se o outro pudesse esquecer seus erros e tentativas de matá-lo, não que fosse fazê-lo de verdade, afinal podia estar cego pela vingança, mas não havia enlouquecido a ponto de matar a única pessoa que trouxera um pouco de luz a escuridão de seu coração.

As lembranças que tinha de Naruto o mantiveram são durante todo o tempo que esteve com Orochimaru. Seu sorriso, sua voz, estavam marcados em sua alma. Ansiava por ele, desejava-o com todas as forças, mas estava ciente de que não seria tão fácil assim tê-lo permanentemente em sua vida.

Sabia que o loiro podia ser teimoso como uma mula. Ele mesmo não sabia se o aceitaria se a situação fosse inversa, esperava apenas que o dobe fosse flexível quanto a isso, embora soubesse que não deveria alimentar muitas esperanças.

Parou por um segundo usando Henge no Jutsu**[3] **transformando-se em outra pessoa, e entrando num pequeno mercado, comprou o necessário para alimentar-se por um tempo, antes de tomar o caminho em direção ao bairro Uchiha. Já havia se exposto demasiadamente e o que menos queria era dar motivos a ANBU para confrontá-lo, mesmo sabendo que já tinham desconfiança de sua presença a pelo menos duas semanas atrás. E uma confirmação devido a seu descuido na noite anterior.

Parou ao chegar a entrada da rua onde morava, caminhou lentamente pela rua deserta e silenciosa, sorriu ao notar que não era mais seguido, era o mesmo procedimento cada vez que deixava o bairro, seguia para a cidade e retornava quase sempre depois de vê-lo. Entrou na casa escura, acendendo a luz da sala, dando um resmungo, ao notar que fora descuidado o suficiente para não perceber que não estava realmente sozinho.

- Seja Bem-vindo Uchiha Sasuke.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No dia seguinte:

Tsunade levantou-se suspirando, querendo poder permanecer na cama mais algum tempo, mas assuntos urgentes necessitavam de sua atenção. Caminhou até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Sentia-se cansada e dividida quanto ao assunto Uchiha Sasuke.

Sabia que Naruto e Sakura ficariam muito felizes em saber que o ex-parceiro de equipe havia retornado, mas devido a atual situação acabara por aceitar os termos do Nukenin**[4]**, quanto ao fato de manter em segredo sua estada na vila.

Entrou na banheira cheia de água quente, descansando a cabeça na borda. Fechou os olhos e relembrou a conversa que tivera na noite anterior, com o último descendente do clã Uchiha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._o__ Flashback_ o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke sentiu a presenca da ANBU a suas costas, mas não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para encará-los, simplesmente fechou a porta na cara deles, recebendo um sorriso do atual Hokage da vila. Caminhou até a cozinha e guardou as compras, retardando ao máximo a conversa que teriam.

Podia sentir os chakras pela casa e sabia que deveriam ter mais ou menos vinte a vinte cinco ninjas da ANBU espalhados pela casa e fora dela. Sorriu diante do número de shinobis enviados, o que significava que ele era uma ameaça a ser considerada, o que não estava longe de ser verdade, apesar de que se realmente desejasse fazer algum mal a Godaime, não seriam eles que o impediriam.

Tsunade sabia que o número de ninjas enviados era insuficiente para deter o jovem a sua frente se o mesmo decidisse lutar, a postura dele indicava plenamente que ele não temia os inimigos que se apresentavam a sua frente. Tinha de reconhecer que o garoto era forte, e possivelmente uma ameaça bem pior que Orochimaru ou Akatsuki, embora acreditasse que diferentemente dos outros dois, o Uchiha não estava procurando confusão ou tinha alguma intenção maldosa a cerca da Vila da Folha.

Esperou pacientemente que Sasuke voltasse à sala, o que não demorou mais do que alguns minutos. Assim que entrou no cômodo, o rapaz sentou-se a sua frente mantendo a postura altiva, sem demonstrar qualquer receio quanto as conseguências de sua fuga e agora de seu retorno.

- Posso saber a que se deve seu retorno? Pelo que sei você matou Orochimaru e Kabuto também está morto. Acredito que tenha sido você.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça, confirmando. Sim ele havia matado Kabuto, não poderia deixá-lo vivo, o ninja médico era uma ameaça a Naruto, uma vez que o comparsa mais fiel de Orochimaru sabia de seus sentimentos para com seu ex-companheiro de equipe.

Ponderou alguns instantes sobre o que dizer, decidindo-se por revelar a verdade, afinal não devia nada a ninguém, e se ela se opusesse, seria apenas mais um obstáculo a ser retirado de seu caminho.

- Voltei por Naruto, não tenho a menor intenção de causar problemas se esse for seu receio.

- Entendo.

Sasuke viu a mulher sorrir e se levantar. Ela caminhou um pouco pela sala, parecendo ponderar sobre o que ele dissera. Quando ela parou e voltou seu olhar para ele, não havia qualquer sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto, apenas uma expressão que transmitia força e seriedade quanto ao que dizia.

- Ele sente sua falta, mas se voltou para fazê-lo ainda mais infeliz é melhor partir, ou eu o mato.

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram diante da ameaça, mas ele obrigou-se a menear a cabeça em acordo. Podia ver nos olhos da Hokage que a preocupação para com Naruto era genuína e que ela faria exatamente o que dissera se algum mal ocorresse ao dobe, mas ele realmente não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo sofrer com seu retorno, na verdade tudo que desejava era dar-lhe alegria e não tristeza, muito menos causar-lhe dor. Por isso estava disposto a deixar claro suas intenções quanto a Naruto para a mulher a sua frente.

- Sei que o fiz sofrer e não tenho intenção de continuar a fazê-lo. Eu o amo mais do que qualquer coisa e meu único desejo é poder amá-lo como ele merece, por isso voltei.

Tsunade sorriu diante das palavras de Sasuke, podia sentir que elas eram verdadeiras, e que o rapaz de semblante sério, realmente retornara por causa do sentimento que tinha por Naruto. O Uchiha parecia disposto a tudo pelo loiro, e se ele tencionava realmente ficar, significava que o jovem Uchiha conseguira sua vingança.

- Itachi está....

- Morto.

- Compreendo.

Tsunade ficou impressionada pela frieza com que o outro afirmara que matara Itachi, embora não fosse surpresa alguma, uma vez que Sasuke deixara a vila e se unira a Orochimaru apenas por esse motivo. Ela voltou a sorrir e se sentou novamente, disposta a ajudar o rapaz a sua frente, afinal ajudá-lo significaria ajudar Naruto e dar-lhe um pouco de alegria.

- Então, o que pretende fazer?

Fazer? Essa era a pergunta que se fazia desde que voltara. Se soubesse o que fazer em relação a isso certamente já teria feito. Pela primeira vez desde que o jovem chegara, Tsunade viu a postura dele se alterar, parecendo mais com um rapaz normal, do que com um assassino. O que o amor não fazia com as pessoas.

- Porque não o procura e fala com ele?

Sasuke olhou para a Hokage, não considerando revelar sua estada em Konoha uma alternativa. Não sentia-se pronto para encarar Naruto, pelo menos não ainda.

- Não quero que ele saiba da minha presença, por enquanto.

- Mas....

A voz de Sasuke se elevou, tornando-se fria, cortando imeditamente seja lá o que Tsunade fosse falar, deixando bem claro que o faria a seu tempo, não antes.

- Sem mais. Quando eu decidir, não antes disso.

Tsunade viu a postura assassina retornar e concordou, sabendo que seria inútil tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia, talvez fosse bom assim, Naruto já tinha muito com o que se preocupar no momento. Levantou-se disposta a deixar Sasuke em paz, uma vez que ele não parecia oferecer nenhuma ameaça imediata, antes porém, desejava contar com a ajuda dele em outro assunto.

- Naruto deve partir em dois dias com Gaara e Lee para Suna. Gostaria que os acompanhasse, mesmo que a distância ou disfarçado como um membro da ANBU. Como deve saber, nem todos os membros da Akatsuki foram mortos ou capturados e infelizmente eles ainda estão atrás da Kyuubi.

Sim ele sabia que Akatsuki ainda era uma ameaça ao portador da Kyuubi, e mesmo que a mulher não lhe pedisse para acompanhá-lo, ele o seguiria, ainda mais depois de ouvi-la dizer que seu dobe partiria na companhia de Sabaku no Gaara. Em hipótese alguma o deixaria perto do ruivo. Não depois de ver o sorriso com que o baka recebera o Kazekage da Vila da Areia.

- Não tencionava deixá-lo fora de minhas vistas.

Tsunade sentiu vontade de rir diante do ciúme implícito na voz dele. Ele era tão transparente quando se tratava de Naruto, que era impossivel não querer rir ao ver o jovem transformar-se tanto diante do ciúme. Ela meneou a cabeça deixando-o finalmente, antes que conseguisse realmente irritá-lo, ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos diante do seu riso.

Sasuke sentiu todos os chakras se dissipando aos poucos, indicando que se encontrava finalmente sozinho, deixou seu corpo finalmente escorregar na cadeira sentindo-se extremamente cansado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fim-FlashBack. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tsunade levantou e se enrolou na toalha. Ao que parecia, a ida de Naruto não seria um problema, uma vez que ele teria a companhia de Gaara, Neji, Lee, Sai, Yamato e se tudo desse certo de Kakashi que deveria chegar ainda hoje, sem contar Uchiha Sasuke, que com certeza faria o impossível para nada acontecer ao loiro.

Ela deixou um sorriso brotar em seu rosto sentindo que o dia não parecia mais tão cansativo quanto antes. Tinha certeza de que no final tudo daria certo ou pelo menos esperava assim, pois ela não sabia qual seria a reação de Naruto caso ele descobrisse no meio do caminho que Sasuke estava bem mais perto do que imaginava.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sala da Godaime - Dois dias depois:

Kakashi olhou de rabo de olho para o membro da ANBU que iria acompanhá-los. Ele havia chegado há dois dias de uma missão de duas semanas, e assim que chegou e prestou seu relatório, foi informado pela Godaime sobre a atual situação. Sentia-se feliz em saber que seu antigo pupilo voltara a Konoha por conta própria e que tinha intenções de permanecer por causa de Naruto, mesmo que até o momento não houvesse dado mostras de se aproximar do loiro. Mantendo-se longe, observando-o.

Os sentimentos do Uchiha por Naruto não eram segredo para ele, que observara em silêncio a evolução dos sentimentos de ambos. O ódio se transformara em amor, a repulsa em desejo, mas apenas um se dera conta do que sentia, enquanto o outro desconhecia completamente que já estava enredado, dando-se conta apenas quando Sasuke partira. O que os impossibilitara de estarem juntos.

Kakashi tinha certeza de que se Naruto houvesse se dado conta do que sentia por Sasuke antes do mesmo partir, e houvesse revelado seus sentimentos, o Uchiha não teria partido. Ele sabia que seu pupilo deixaria tudo para trás, seu passado, sua vingança... Deixaria tudo por Naruto, se ele houvesse se declarado.

Naruto olhou para o membro da ANBU, que segundo Tsunade-obaachan iria cuidar de sua segurança, não achava que isso era necessário, sabia cuidar de si mesmo, afinal já havia dado cabo de alguns membros da Akatsuki antes.

Estava mais forte, havia criado novos justus, para não ter de usar o Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, que apesar de ser um ataque poderossísimo, que criava inúmeras agulhas de chakra que atacavam cada célula separadamente no corpo do inimigo, destruindo seus tenketsus, mas que também lhe causava danos, pois algumas dessas agulhas atacam suas próprias células.

Havia ficado um bom tempo em recuperação da última vez que o usara e havia prometido a Sakura e Tsunade nunca mais usá-lo. Também não podia e nem queria ficar dependendo dos outros, não tinha medo da Akatsuki ou de qualquer outro que estivesse atrás do biju, selado em seu corpo. Ainda assim, sabia que tinha de aceitar suas ordens, não era bom contradizê-la, ou corria o risco de ganhar alguns machucados.

- Manteremos contato Godaime.

- Eu espero que tudo saia bem Kakashi.

Naruto olhou para Kakashi ao ouvi-lo informar que estavam partindo, e ouviu o desejo de Tsunade para que tudo corresse bem. Sentiu seu coração se agitar diante do que estava por vir a descobrir nessa viagem. Ele segurou fortemente sua mochila e olhou para Gaara, quando o mesmo disse seu nome.

- Kazekage, agradeço lhe pela ajuda.

- É um prazer ajudar Naruto, Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi sentiu o chakra do membro da ANBU de codinome Mamoru **[5]**, começar a tornar-se sinistro e pigarreou procurando alertá-lo de que se não se controlasse, o disfarce que usava seria inútil.

Mamoru respirou fundo procurando acalmar-se, buscando afastar a imagem de Naruto sorrindo para Gaara de sua mente. Ele meneou a cabeça em direção a Kakashi, agradecendo por alertá-lo e desapareceu logo em seguida, uma vez que sua presença não era necessária ali, a Godaime havia deixado claro de que sua estada deveria passar despercebida. E de certa forma isso era o mais aconselhável, já que não desejava que Naruto soubesse quem realmente ele era. E sentia que não conseguiria conter-se caso tivesse que continuar a ver Gaara e Naruto juntos.

Naruto viu o ANBU desaparecer e sentiu-se estranhamente triste, não sabia o porquê mais o tal de Mamoru o fazia sentir-se arrepiado. Quando entrara na sala da Godaime a pouco mais de meia hora, havia sido informado que um membro da ANBU os acompanharia na viagem, seu corpo respondeu estranhamente a presença do outro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o FlashBack o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto corria pelas ruas de Konoha em direção ao prédio onde ficava a sala da Godaime, havia se demorado mais tempo do que imaginava, mas fora inevitável. Na verdade, se não fosse por Sakura que fora buscá-lo a mando de Tsunade, certamente ainda estaria lá na colina.

Ele havia saído cedo, ido até a casa de Iruka e conversado um pouco com ele sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Não havia se demorado muito, apenas o necessário para que descobrisse que agora ele teria dois pais postiços ao invés de um.

Iruka havia finalmente aceitado os sentimentos de Kakashi. Talvez por esse motivo ele tenha ido à colina, para pensar em Sasuke e no que ele jamais poderia compartilhar com ele. Vinha fazendo muito isso nos últimos tempos, quase como uma rotina.

Tentara inutilmente dar adeus ao sentimento que o prendia ao Uchiha, procurando seguir as palavras de Gaara que quando estivera em sua casa há dois dias, o aconselhara novamente a seguir em frente, no que se referia a abrir o coração a outra pessoa. No entanto não conseguira, mesmo tendo passado os últimos dias pensando nisso, ao chegar ali na colina, e relembrar os momentos que passara ali com Sasuke, sentiu toda sua determinação para esquecê-lo evaporar-se.

Naruto parou diante da porta da sala da Godaime, respirando fundo. Bateu na porta e recebeu permissão para entrar. Assim que entrou recebeu um olhar nada agradável de Tsunade, que o fez coçar a nuca, constrangido afinal, pois faltava apenas ele para completar o grupo. Até mesmo Sakura que havia ido buscá-lo já havia chegado, enquanto ele havia ido até sua casa para pegar suas coisas.

- Desculpem.

- Tudo bem Naruto.

Tsunade sabia que não adiantava irritar-se com Naruto, uma vez que sabia que ele perdia a noção das coisas quando ia à colina, esperava apenas que isso pudesse mudar em breve.

- Bem Naruto, antes que vocês partam, quero que você conheça Mamoru, ele será responsável por sua segurança durante a viagem.

- Segurança?!!!

- Contra Akatsuki.

Naruto olhou para o membro da ANBU, sentindo um ligeiro arrepio, diante da voz rouca e que ouviu. Sentiu o rosto esquentar por algum motivo quando Mamoru se aproximou dele e se curvou ligeiramente. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada, apesar de saber que ser vigiado o desagradava.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fim_FlashBack o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Havia apenas uma pessoa que causava tal sensação nele com a simples presença. Mas deveria estar ficando louco ou muito necessitado para imaginar que o membro da ANBU de máscara preta, com raios misturados a chamas era Sasuke.

- Se nos der licença, estamos indo.

- Tenha cuidado Naruto.

- Dattebayo.

Naruto abraçou Sakura rapidamente, ela não iria com eles uma vez que a presença de uma ninja médica se fazia desnecessária. Deixou a sala da Hokage com os outros, prometendo a amiga que iria tomar cuidado.

Sentia seu coração disparar em expectativa. Iria procurar informações sobre sua mãe, embora soubesse que talvez não houvesse muito a descobrir. Ficava feliz ao menos de saber mais sobre o país em que ela nascera, e onde vivera uma parte da vida antes de vir para Konoha, com ele em seu ventre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em algum lugar na Floresta da Morte:

- Então o Jinchuuriki**[6] **finalmente deixou a vila.

- É o que parece, pela informação ele está a caminho do País das Águas, no limite do País dos Ventos, mas não está sozinho.

- Não importa, a Kyuubi será nossa.

As duas figuras vestidas de chapéu de palha e roupa negra decorada com nuvens vermelhas desapareceram rapidamente, seguindo a trilha dos shinobis de Konoha. A muito aguardavam a chance de tentar capturar o portador da Kyuubi fora da vila. A organização havia quase conseguido quando atacaram a Vila Oculta da Folha, e não tinham a intenção de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quase cinco horas depois:

Eles já caminhavam a mais de quatro horas, quando Kakashi decidiu que deveriam parar para descansar um pouco no próximo vilarejo, uma vez que este era o último antes de chegarem à Vila Oculta da Fumaça (_Kemurigakure no Sato_), onde haviam decidido passar a noite. Ainda levariam mais cinco horas para chegarem à vila, o que significava que já seria noite.

Naruto jogou-se no chão, agradecendo mentalmente o descanso, estava morto de fome, e morrendo de calor.

Ele retirou sua mochila para aliviar o peso dos ombros, vendo Kakashi fazer um sinal e segundos depois o membro da ANBU apareceu. Viu seu antigo sensei falar alguma coisa com Mamoru e o viu menear a cabeça antes de sumir novamente.

Kakashi podia sentir que estavam sendo seguidos, mas não sabia dizer quantos eram e não queria chamar a atenção de Naruto, pois sabia que o loiro não havia percebido ainda. A parada que faziam era exatamente para que Mamoru, juntamente com Neji e Yamato, verificassem quem os seguia desde Konoha.

Não tinha nenhuma informação da Godaime de que a mesma mandaria outra equipe acompanhá-los, por isso era estranho estarem sendo seguidos justamente da vila, precisamente após saírem dela. Tinha uma ligeira intuição de quem os seguia, mas esperava sinceramente estar enganado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Neji e os outros retornaram ao caminho que haviam deixado para trás, o membro do clã Hyuuga procurava com seu byakugan algum inimigo, mas não conseguia localizar nada de anormal, ele também sentira que alguém os seguia desde Konoha, mas como Kakashi, também não conseguira identificar precisamente quantos seriam, o que o deixava incomodado. Uma vez que parecia que seus seguidores estavam brincando com eles.

Outra coisa que o incomodava era o membro da ANBU a sua frente. Podia sentir um chakra poderosíssimo emanando dele, além de algo familiar. Tentara analisar suas veias de chakra, mas não conseguira nada. Cada vez que tentava era como se o outro percebesse, pois no mesmo instante podia senti-lo dissipando o chakra a um nível quase inexistente e indecifrável. Tudo de que tinha certeza era de que a figura a sua frente era poderoso o suficiente para ser temido.

Sasuke estava cansado de ser analisado pelo Hyuuga, e decidiu seguir sozinho na frente, visto que não faria muita diferença tê-los em seu encalço, pois poderia lidar facilmente com as duas pessoas que os seguiam. Seus perseguidores não haviam sido habilidosos o suficiente para esconder seus chakras, quando estavam na floresta da morte localizada em Konoha. Ele os havia notado há muito, mas como se mantiveram a distância, os ignorou. Poderiam ser apenas outros shinobis seguindo pelo mesmo caminho, numa missão de emergência, o que não seria incomum.

Parou ao sentir os chakras sumirem, mas sabia exatamente o ponto em que se dissiparam, e decidiu fazer um Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **[7]** seguindo nas duas direções. Minutos depois Yamato e Neji chegaram ao ponto onde ele se encontrava há pouco. Ambos bufaram em aborrecimento diante da atitude do membro da ANBU.

- Hn, Hora essa, ele poderia ter ao menos esperado.

Neji concordou silenciosamente, pois ao que parecia, o ANBU não gostava de trabalhar em conjunto ou acreditava não precisar deles para lutar, deixando claro que os considerava um estorvo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mamoru e seu Bunshin chegaram aos dois pontos no mesmo instante. Ele ativou o sharingan, observando ao redor, não deixando passar nada. Os sinais vistos indicavam que de fato alguém estivera ali fazia pouco tempo, mas havia partido certamente por sentir sua presença. Podia sentir-se observado, mas não havia nada ali que pudesse revelar quem eram seus perseguidores. Observou o lugar por mais algum tempo, antes de liberar o Bunshin e seguir para onde se encontravam os dois jounins de Konoha.

Neji viu com seu byakugan o membro da ANBU liberar o Bunshin, segundos antes do mesmo aparecer a seu lado, ao ouvi-lo falar teve certeza de quem ele se tratava, não se impedindo de indagar se era ele mesmo por trás da máscara.

- Alguém certamente nos seguia e parou a poucos metros daqui. Duas pessoas precisamente, mas não deixaram pistas para onde seguiram. Creio que os veremos novamente.

- Sasuke?!!!

O Uchiha virou-se para o Hyuuga, deixando que o tom de sua voz se tornasse ainda mais frio ao falar as seguintes palavras.

- Naruto não sabe que eu voltei, quero que continue assim.

Yamato olhou para o Hyuuga que bufou diante das palavras diretas e frias ditas pelo Uchiha que, simplesmente desapareceu segundos após dizê-las. Sinceramente não sabia o porquê do loiro se esforçar tanto para trazer Sasuke se o outro não parecia nem um pouco a disposto a revelar seu retorno.

Na missão realizada para trazer o Uchiha de volta a Konoha, eles quase haviam morrido, e agora ele havia retornado e não dado à mínima ao fato de que Naruto ficaria feliz em ver o amigo e companheiro de equipe.

Tinha algumas palavras nada agradáveis para dizer a ele, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria, afinal pelo que sabia o ANBU de nome Mamoru estava ali única e exclusivamente para proteger Naruto sob as ordens da Godaime. O que significava ela estava a par da situação.

Eles retornaram para perto dos outros, sendo recebidos por Kakashi e Naruto, que estranhou o sumiço repentino dos dois e do membro da ANBU, indagando onde tinha ido, assim que se aproximara.

- Onde vocês foram?

Yamato respondeu calmamente a pergunta, certo de que Naruto a aceitaria sem contestação.

- Nada de mais Naruto-kun, apenas exploração do lugar.

Naruto meneou a cabeça, voltando para perto de Sai. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo, ele vira quando o membro da ANBU se voltou para falar diretamente com Kakashi. Olhou para Gaara que mantinha uma expressão indecifrável, mas que o encarava diretamente. Desde que aprendera a manipular o elemento vento, podia senti-lo se agitar quando alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

E no momento, sentia-o agitado apesar de apenas uma suave brisa soprar, balançando as folhas nas árvores. Precisava se acalmar um pouco, talvez dar uma volta e pensar um pouco, mas viu seus planos ruírem quando Kakashi anunciou que era hora de continuarem.

- Creio que devamos continuar, se quisermos chegar à Vila Oculta da Fumaça, ainda esta noite.

Naruto resmungou e pegou suas coisas para seguir Kakashi e os outros, olhou para trás tendo a impressão de ver duas pessoas vestindo roupas pretas, com nuvens vermelhas. Parou instantaneamente, para observar melhor, mas não viu nada.

" _Será que foi impressão minha? Ou era realmente alguém da Akatsuki."_

Naruto ficou em dúvida quanto ao que fazer. Virou-se para continuar a seguir os outros dando de cara com Mamoru, que vira quando o loiro simplesmente parou, ficando por último.

- O que houve?

Naruto sentiu arrepios na base da espinha ao ouvir novamente a voz de Mamoru, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tonto, vacilando por um momento. A voz do membro da ANBU tinha algo de familiar, embora ligeiramente mais rouca.

- Você.....

- Algum problema, Naruto?

Naruto olhou para Kakashi que se materializara ao seu lado, fazendo o membro da ANBU recuar. O portador da Kyuubi sentiu-se estranhamente abandonado, quando o outro se afastou. Por que Kakashi tinha que aparecer logo quando ele estava prestes a perguntar quem Mamoru era? Não era possível que ele lhe causasse as mesmas reações que Sasuke lhe causava, e aquela voz.... Tinha quase certeza de que era daquele a quem buscava.Não podia estar enganado, podia?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eles chegaram à Vila Oculta da Fumaça no hórario previsto, poucas horas depois de anoitecer. Felizmente haviam conseguido acomodações para todos, sendo que na opinião de Naruto, a divisão de ocupantes dos três quartos vagos não estava exatamente equilibrada. Gaara, Lee e Yamato ficaram com um dos quartos, Sai, Neji e Kakashi, no outro e ele havia ficado sozinho com o membro da ANBU.

No momento, observava o outro caminhar pelo quarto. Sentia-se estranho na presença dele, pois cada vez que perguntava algo, Mamoru simplesmente o ignorava ou respondia por monossílabos e isso já o estava irritando, por que ele não ficou no quarto de Gaara ou no outro com Neji e Sai, deixando Yamato ou Kakashi com o membro da ANBU?

Ficou divagando se ele dormiria com aquela máscara. Se tivesse a certeza de que não acabaria machucado, tentaria arrancá-la do rosto dele, afim de descobrir suas feições e saber quem ele era.

Mamoru não sabia quantas vezes já havia amaldiçoado Kakashi, pela divisão dos quartos, havia ficado óbvio a seus olhos que o ex-membro da ANBU estava fazendo de tudo para que ele e Naruto permanecessem juntos. Não que a idéia de estar no quarto sozinho com o loiro o desagradasse, mas na verdade ele gostaria de estar a sós com o Naruto sob outras circunstâncias, uma em que não tivesse que esconder sua identidade.

Achou melhor propor dormirem, ou acabaria por cometer uma loucura, uma vez que Naruto não parava de observá-lo.

- Acho melhor dormimos. Saíremos cedo.

Naruto meneou a cabeça, sentindo que corava ao ouvir a voz de Mamoru. O que estava pensando? Que Mamoru o agarraria no meio da noite? Retirou a jaqueta e o haiate com o símbolo da folha, bagunçando um pouco os fios, voltando seu olhar para Mamoru, que o observava em silêncio. O fato de não poder ver sua expressão o desconcertava, pois de alguma forma sentia que o outro era capaz de enxergar sua alma.

- Boa noite.

Naruto não obteve nenhuma resposta a não ser o apagar das luzes. Enrolou-se no lençol escondendo o rosto que insistia em avermelhar. Mamoru soltou a respiração que mantivera presa desde que Naruto se deitara, levou a mão ao peito, ouvindo o suave ressonar do portador da Kyuubi.

Vê-lo retirar a jaqueta e bagunçar os fios enquanto se preparava para dormir, havia sido uma visão reconfortante e acolhedora, sentia algo agradável aquecer-lhe por dentro. Ficou alguns minutos observando-o dormir, antes que decidisse deitar. Não mentira ao falar que levantariam cedo, pois desejavam chegar as ruínas o quanto antes.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, deixando que o ressonar de Naruto o embalasse e lhe desse uma idéia de como revelar a ele sua verdadeira identidade. Demorou pouco mais do que alguns minutos para que dormisse, sem ter conseguido pensar em nada que o ajudasse a resolver o assunto. Talvez conseguisse pensar em algo até que retornassem a Konoha, embora não acreditasse muito nisso.

o.o.o.o..oo.o.o..o.o

Na manhã seguinte:

Quando Naruto abrira os olhos, encontrara Mamoru sentado em um canto, não havia conseguido ver muito devido a vista embaçada por conta do sono, mas pegara ligeiramente o ato do outro colocando a máscara e encobrindo o rosto. Corou ao imaginar que ele o estivera observando durante o sono, com o rosto descoberto. O membro da ANBU levantou-se silenciosamente e deixou o quarto, dizendo apenas que estaria sendo esperado.

- Você tem dez minutos para se aprontar e tomar café, antes de irmos, sugiro que se apresse.

Naruto levantou-se e arrumou em tempo recorde para alguém que não era amante de acordar cedo, mas sabia que se não o fizesse ficaria sem comer, e preferia levantar antes do nascer do sol a perder uma refeição.

Quando deixou o quarto e chegou à mesa para o desejum, descobriu que era o único que ainda faltava, corou encabulado, recebendo uma risada de Kakashi e Yamato diante do atraso. Eles se alimentaram, deixando a pousada alguns minutos depois do que haviam planejado.

Levariam pelo menos mais um dia para chegarem à Suna, devido as circunstâncias de estarem sendo seguidos. Kakashi havia decidido que seria melhor irem direto para Suna e depois seguirem para as ruínas, uma vez que se fossem direto para a Vila Oculta da Areia, levariam apenas meio dia para chegarem às ruínas, devido a proximidade com País da Água. Isso se tudo desse certo, mas alguma coisa lhes dizia que não alcançariam seu destino sem problemas.

o.o.o.o..oo.o.o..o.o

Já eram quase três da tarde quando pararam novamente para descansar, tudo parecia tranquilo e a sensação de inquietude que assolava seus corações parecia infundada, pelo menos era o que acreditavam, até que uma enorme tromba d'água caiu do nada sobre eles.

No mesmo instante todos tomaram posições de combate, Naruto sentiu a raiva crescer ao ver seus atacantes. Mamoru se materializou ao seu lado, mantendo-se a sua frente protegendo-o. O loiro sentiu o toque da mão do membro da ANBU em seu braço mantendo-o atrás de seu corpo, sentindo uma sensação de seguraça e algo que não soube identificar.

- Por que não nos poupam o trabalho e nos entregam o Jinchuuriki?

Mamoru fechou os punhos diante das palavras do membro da Akatsuki, que carregava uma longa espada, pronto a matá-lo caso ele ousasse tocar em Naruto. Olhou para Yamato que se colocara ao lado deles, pronto a proteger o loiro, colocando em palavras o que todos ali sentiam.

- Como se fôssemos fazer isso.

Yamato colocou-se ao lado de Naruto e do membro da ANBU no momento em que os dois membros da Akatsuki ordenaram entregar Naruto. E não pôde deixar de responder as palavras dele, diante do cinismo com que os dois ordenavam que o entregasse.

- Tobi disse que eles não iam obedecer.

Kisame olhou para o companheiro, sorrindo sadicamente, sabia muito bem que eles não entregariam o Jinchuuriki. Afinal eles haviam ido atrás deles, quando pegaram o ichibi, além do que, mesmo que eles entregassem a Kyuubi, não tinha a menor pretensão de deixá-los escapar.

- Então preparem-se para morrer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O combate começou com o ataque de Kisame, que criou uma onda gigantesca, mas ela não chegou a atingi-los, pois Gaara rapidamente ergueu uma parede de areia, bloqueando o ataque.

Em seguida o Akatsuki que usava uma máscara em espiral que cobria todo o rosto possuindo apenas um buraco no olho direito, disparou uma rajada de fogo sobre eles, separando-os em dois grupos distintos.

A batalha contra os dois membros da Akatsuki era acirrada, e já tinha quase duas horas que estavam lutando, e os ferimentos não eram poucos. O grupo havia se dividido em Gaara, Lee, Sai e Kakashi que lutavam contra Kisame, enquanto Naruto, Neji, Yamato e ele lutavam contra Tobi que era bem forte para alquém com sua aparência tola e desajeitada. Os ninjutsus que ele utilizava eram poderosos demais, e se não estivessem enganados, poderiam jurar, que Tobi, era um Uchiha, mas isso era impossível.

Mamoru desviou-se do Karyuu Endan**[8]** enviado em sua direção, irritando-se por ver Tobi rir e pular, gritando que havia quase conseguido acertá-lo.

Naruto já estava ficando cansado, e a situação parecia piorar a cada instante, ele viu Mamoru desviar do golpe, segundos antes do mesmo atingi-lo, estranhamente havia sido o mesmo golpe que o membro da ANBU utilizara há pouco contra o membro da Akatsuki chamado Tobi. Será que ele estava copiando os golpes deles, assim como Kakashi? Se fosse isso ele não precisaria de um sharingan?

- Neji, acha que os golpes, estão sendo copiados?

Neji olhou para Naruto ponderando sobre isso, não havia como, afinal apenas os golpes de Mamoru estava sendo repelidos e pelos mesmos golpes que o membro da ANBU usava contra o Akatsuki. Até o momento nenhum golpe seu, ou de Naruto fora utilizado por Tobi. Além do mais, para que ele pudesse copiar os golpes, ele precisaria de algum meio para isso, algum ninjutsu ou até mesmo os olhos do clã Uchiha.

- Não acho q.....

- Mokuton - Moku Shouheki no Jutsu**[9].**

Hyuuga estava para responder, quando uma barreira de madeira criada por Yamato surgiu ao redor deles, salvando-os de serem atingidos por outra rajada de fogo criada pelo Karyuu Endan.

- Prestem atenção a luta.

Naruto olhou para Yamato e acenou, não podiam se distrair, ou seriam mortos. Ele voltou sua atenção a luta de Mamoru e Tobi, sentindo seu peito doer ao vê-lo enfrentar o membro da Akatsuki.

O membro da ANBU conseguiu acertar o membro da Akatsuki utilizando o Shishi Rendan (Combo do Leão), lançando o inimigo pelo ar e aplicando uma sequência de golpes, que fez com Tobi parasse de rir.

- Você não é engraçado, Tobi não quer mais lutar com você.

- Como se eu me importasse. Goukakyuu no Jutsu **[10].**

- Uhhhhhhhhh, você também sabe fazer os jutsus de Tobi..... Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

- Kuso....

- Byakugan. Hakke Kuushou**[11].**

**- **Fuuton – Booheki Booekifuu **[12]**.

Neji viu que Mamoru não teria tempo de desviar-se dessa vez e atacou o membro da Akatsuki, Tobi voou longe ao ser atingido pelo golpe do Hyuuga.

Naruto utilizou seu novo jutsu ao mesmo tempo em que Neji usava o seu, sendo que ele o utilizara para proteger Mamoru do ataque de Tobi, envolvendo-o com o vento e repelindo o ataque de fogo que acertaria o outro.

O ANBU fervia de raiva. Ele não conseguia lutar direito, tendo que conter seus golpes para não revelar sua identidade, se não fosse por isso, já teria matado o outro a muito tempo. Aproveitando que o inimigo caíra devido ao golpe de Neji, deixou a barreira de vento lançando outro ataque, sabendo que o Hyuuga se desviaria, não que se importasse realmente com isso.

- Gouryuuka no Jutsu**[13].**

**- **Neji!!!!!

Neji conseguiu escapar do golpe lançado por Mamoru ao ouvir o grito de Naruto, mas havia sido por muito pouco. Yamato aproximou-se do Hyuuga verificando se ele estava bem, pois o jounin caíra assim que se desviara. Felizmente ele havia sido atingido apenas pela onda de choque que o jogara, um pouco mais a frente ao desviar-se do golpe lançado pelo membro da ANBU.

A enorme bola de fogo atingiu Tobi passando por ele, e consumindo tudo em seu caminho, seguindo em direção onde se encontrava o segundo grupo que tinha dificuldades em derrotar Kisame, que não dava mostras de cansaço, parecia que o Nukenin da Vila Oculta da Névoa possuia uma inesgotável fonte de chakra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kakashi viu a enorme bola de fogo, vir na direção deles, e tratou de sair de seu caminho, parecia que alguém estava lutando irresponsavelmente, e pelo elemento, dimensão e poder destruitivo já imaginava quem era.

- Konoha Geiriki Senpuu**[14]**

O ninja copiador voltou sua atenção ao inimigo que enfrentavam. No momento, Rock Lee atacava o MizuBushin**[15]**com seu Konoha Geiriki Senpuu, mas cada vez que o jounin derrotava um Bushin de água outro tomava seu lugar. Até mesmo os ataques de Gaara não surtiam muito efeito, contra os ataques de Kisame que eram baseados no elemento água, fazendo com que a areia do ex-portador da shukaku ficasse encharcada, o que o obrigava a elevar ainda mais seu chakra para poder usar a areia de seu pote.

Gaara sentia-se cansado. Ele havia utilizado mais chakra do que imaginava, sem contar que havia vários ferimentos em seu corpo, mas nenhum tão grave como o braço que sangrava e caía inerte em sua lateral. Ferimento este conseguido ao proteger Lee de um ataque que certamente o mataria.

Ignorou a dor e voltou seu olhar inxepressivo ao ex-shinobi de Konoha, observando seus ataques contra os MizuBushin.

- Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu**[16]**

Gaara viu Kisame jogar uma shuriken em direção a Lee, que se encontrava de costas, e obrigou-se a juntar as mãos acumulando chakra e enviando sua areia para protegê-lo do ataque.

Um escudo de areia envolveu Lee no mesmo instante que várias shurikens o atingiriam. Ele voltou seu olhar para o Kazekage, vendo-o tombar de joelhos enfraquecido pela utilização do golpe. Encheu-se de ódio ao vê-lo ferido por protegê-lo, quando deveria ser o contrário, deveria ser ele a proteger o shinobi da areia.

Kakashi e Sai socorreram o Kazekage quando o viram cair. Precisavam acabar logo com a luta ou ficariam com problemas maiores do que já estavam. O ninja copiador deixou Gaara aos cuidados de Sai disposto a ajudar Lee, que também dava mostras de cansaço, por ter seu chakra absorvido por Samehada, mas mesmo assim estava prestes a usar o Hachimon Tonkou**[17] **e abrir os portões necessários para derrotar o membro da Akatsuki a sua frente.

Mesmo que já houvesse aprendido a usar o Mangekyou, Kakashi ainda sentia os efeitos de usá-lo demais durante a luta, por isso não sabia se conseguiria usá-lo novamente ou ser de grande ajuda no momento devido ao pouco chakra que lhe restava. Nenhum deles havia escapado de ter o chakra absorvido pela espada de Kisame. Ainda assim decidiu confiar no discípulo de Gai, diante do olhar determinado do mesmo.

- Hachimon Tonkou - 1º Portão: Portão Inicial.

A velocidade e força de Lee aumentou e ele pôde investir contra os MizuBushin rapidamente, derrotando-os antes que Kisame conseguisse fazer outros. Ele não permitiria que o Nukenin da Vila Oculta da Névoa machucasse Gaara, não se pudesse impedir.

- 2º Portão: Portão da Energia

Gaara ofegou ao ver Lee abrir o segundo portão, sabia o que aconteceria se o amante continuasse a abrir os portões, por isso a angústia em seu peito aumentava a cada portão aberto.

Lee sentiu seu chakra fluir mais rapidamente, aumentando mais uma vez sua velocidade. A adrenalina já tomava conta de todo seu organismo, ao mesmo tempo em que já sentia os efeitos da abertura do segundo portão, procurou resistir obrigando pernas e músculos que pareciam endurecidos a se moverem.

Kisame não conseguia conter os golpes do shinobi da Vila Oculta da Folha, ele já lutara com outra pessoa que adquirira a mesma velocidade e força em instantes, seu nome era Maito Gai. Entretanto o rapaz parecia ainda mais forte e temível.

- 3º Portão: Portão da Vida.

- LEE NÃO!!!!!!!!!

O apelo angustiado de Gaara pode ser ouvido por Naruto, que voltou seu olhar na direção da segunda equipe. Nunca antes ele havia visto o shinobi da areia tão aflito, como via agora, ao observar o amado abrindo os portões que certamente o levariam a morte.

O loiro levantou-se e fechou os olhos, elevando seu chakra de forma a sentir o vento ao seu redor, seria a primeira vez que usaria esse ninjutsu e não fazia idéia se daria certo, mas sabia que deveria tentar usá-lo e ajudar Rock Lee.

A fera verde sabia que sua vida corria risco, mas sabia que sua vida era insignificante em relação à de Gaara. O Kazekage da Vila da Areia era seu bem mais precioso, e ao aceitar os sentimentos dele, aceitara o dever de protegê-lo, impondo a si uma regra:

Sua regra pessoal mais importante, que não importava o que acontecesse consigo mesmo, enquanto vivesse, a existência de Gaara jamais se extinguiria.

Com a abertura do quarto portão, alcançou uma velocidade insuperável e uma força descomunal. O fugitivo da Vila Oculta da Névoa procurou defender-se com a espada, mas ela partiu-se diante do golpe poderoso contra sua lâmina, ao mesmo tempo em que voava alto por não conseguir escapar da fera verde.

Gaara sentia que seu coração pararia a qualquer segundo. Quando lutara com Lee durante o exame chuunin, o amante abrira cinco dos oito portões, entretanto naquela época tudo em que pensava era matar, pois era a única forma que conhecia de provar sua existência.

Mas agora Lee o conhecia, e acima de tudo o amava, por isso vê-lo abrir cada um dos portões, e saber que ao abrir de cada um, seu amado sofria dores terriveis e aumentava as chances de deixá-lo sozinho, fazia seu peito se apertar, sufocando-o. Precisava ajudá-lo de alguma forma, não podia simplesmente ficar parado vendo-o lutar e se aproximar da morte.

- 4º Portão: Portão da Dor

Os olhos de Lee ficaram brancos e seu corpo mudou de cor ficando vermelha, o shinobi sentia sua pele formigar e os músculos desfiarem por sob a pele, ferimentos começaram a aparecer em seu rosto, devido ao aumento da circulação. A dor era terrível, mas a suportaria se isso mantivesse seu amor a salvo. Kakashi mal via os golpes que Lee aplicava em Kisame, mesmo usando seu sharingan, o rapaz havia alcançado uma força e velocidade sem limites. Estava bem mais forte do que quando lutara contra Sabaku no Gaara no exame chuunin.

**- **Fuuton Ninpou – Kaze Ashikase** [18]**

Kisame pensou em tentar um contra-ataque quando o ninja da folha simplesmente parou, mas não conseguiu, uma vez que uma forte corrente de ar surgiu do nada e prendeu seu corpo, como se fosse quilhões, atando seu pescoço, braços e pernas, aumentando seu aperto cada vez que ele tentava soltar-se, o fazendo desmaiar por fim, ao apertar-lhe o pescoço, sufocando-o.

Naruto caiu, exausto ao usar o ninjutsu e sorrindo ao ver que Gaara aparara Lee com sua areia quando ele caiu inerte, ao notar que o dono da Samehada não oferecia mais perigo.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.

Neji ficou surpreso ao ver o ninjutsu que Naruto lançara contra Kisame. Realmente era algo poderoso, procurou levantar-se com a ajuda de Yamato, uma vez que ambos estavam cansados e feridos, mas não tanto quanto Lee, Gaara e Sai, que tinha um corte profundo na perna esquerda causado pela Samehada.

Começaram a caminhar na direção dos outros, quando sentiu uma sensação de perigo e voltou seu olhar para Naruto no mesmo instante em que uma bola de fogo estava prestes a envolver por completo o ninja loiro.

- NARUTO!!!!!!

- Ho Sushin no Jutsu** [19]**

Mamoru mal teve tempo de pensar algo a respeito do ninjutsu que o jounin loiro executou. Viu o golpe que certamente feriria gravemente o loiro e não pensou duas vezes antes de lançar-se em sua direção para salvá-lo. Naruto mal viu o que aconteceu, apenas que chamas surgiram a sua frente e que Mamoru o salvara, transportando-o para outro local bem longe de onde lutavam.

- Você está bem, dobe?

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram, ninguém além dele o chamava assim. Ninguém o fazia sentir-se completo e protegido como ele o fazia, nem ninguém era capaz de fazer seu coração agitar-se dentro do peito como uma tempestade.

Mamoru viu os olhos do loiro encherem se de lágrimas e temeu que não houvesse sido rápido o bastante para salvá-lo e que o golpe lançado por Tobi contra o portador da Kyuubi o houvesse acertado. Mandou as favas o disfarce, ou qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse o de usar suas técnicas mais poderosas contra o desgraçado que ousara ferir seu amado. Retirou a máscara que usava, revelando finalmente seu rosto, antes de executar o ninjutsu que criara apenas para proteger Naruto.

- Raiton – Shoosetsu no Kuroi**[20]**.

- Sasu...

Naruto mal teve tempo de terminar de dizer o nome do moreno, antes que fosse envolvido completamente por uma teia de raios negros. Ele viu o Uchiha desaparecer, certamente retornando para lutar contra o Akatsuki que imaginavam terem matado, e que quase o atingira a pouco.

Sentiu como se seu coração fosse deixar o peito diante da verdade que descobrira: que Sasuke estevivera com eles todo esse tempo. Deixou-se cair no chão, fechando os olhos, chorando silenciosamente, aguardando que o moreno retornassem e pudessem finalmente conversar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O herdeiro do clã Uchiha retornou, e todos podiam sentir o chakra poderoso que o envolvia. O sharingan nos olhos de Sasuke queimavam de ódio, ele já estava cansado desse jogo, não havia razão para conter-se, não agora que Naruto já sabia de seu retorno. Ele bloqueou o selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru, quando este ativou-se ao liberar todo o seu chakra. Ele lutaria usando seu próprio poder e nenhum outro.

Acabaria com tudo num único golpe, e não levaria apenas Tobi, mais o outro Akatsuki também. Mesmo que Lee já o houvesse surrado o suficiente e Naruto já o houvesse imobilizado, o exterminaria, assim seriam menos Akatsukis atrás da Kyuubi, e consequentemente, atrás do loiro. Sua voz estava carregada de ódio, e seus olhos de um imenso furor.

- Agora você vai pagar por tê-lo ferido.

- Ooohhhhhh....Um Uchiha....que medo...ahahahahahahahahahah.

- Vamos ver até quando vai rir.

Sasuke utilizou-se de sua velocidade e habilidades em taijutsu, para aparecer abaixo do oponente, chutando-o para evitar que o mesmo reagisse ao ataque, levando-o para o alto. Com um movimento rápido, apareceu por detrás de Tobi, executando um golpe que o lançou ainda mais alto. Ele apareceu novamente atrás do inimigo aplicando uma seqüência de golpes, jogando-o na direção de Kisame executando rapidamente os selos necessários para a execução da técnica.

- Katon – Housenka Kessen**[21] **

Bolas de fogo negro surgiram na palma de suas mãos e ele as lançou sobre Tobi e Kisame, sorrindo ao vê-los desintegrar instantaneamente. Em seguida simplesmente deu às costas a montanha de cinzas e usando seu Ho Sushin no Jutsu retornou ao local onde deixara Naruto.

Kakashi e os outros observavam as cinzas serem carregadas pelo vento, tudo não durara mais do que alguns minutos, o que os surpreendera, deixando-os de certa forma aliviados pelo fato de Sasuke não ser o inimigo.

O Jounin mais velho sentiu-se orgulhoso por seu pupilo ter ficado tão forte, mesmo que sua força houvesse sido adquirida da maneira errada, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso. Entretanto deixou tais pensamentos de lado, uma vez que tinham que cuidar rapidamente da situação de Lee.

- Acho melhor irmos para Suna, para cuidarmos dos feridos. Sai leve Gaara e Lee, acredito que vocês são os que merecem cuidados imediatos. Aguardaremos aqui ajuda médica.

- Ninpou - Choujuu Giga.

- Direi a Baki, que venha o mais rápido que puder.

Kakashi meneou a cabeça, diante das palavras de Gaara. O pássaro gigante que Sai desenhou saiu do pergaminho, alcançado vôo, carregando os três e seguindo caminho para a Vila Oculta da Areia. Ele voltou seu olhar para Yamato e Neji, que haviam se aproximado e que, apesar de feridos estavam bem. Então, deixou-se cair, muito cansado, olhando para o alto.

- Essa foi por pouco.

Yamato concordou com seu senpai. Havia sido por pouco mesmo, se Sasuke não estivesse entre eles, certamente a luta ainda persistiria por um bom tempo. Tinham agora apenas que esperar a chegada do socorro médico e do retorno dos outros dois.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto levantou-se assim que a teia desfez-se ao seu redor e Sasuke apareceu diante de seus olhos. Ele olhou para seu velho amigo sem saber o que fazer, ainda não havia pensado em nada, o tempo que se passara desde que fora deixado ali pelo moreno e o mesmo retornara havia sido curto demais para que houvesse tomado alguma decisão.

Sasuke encarava Naruto em silêncio, ele havia imaginado muitas coisas, o que diria e faria quando esse momento chegasse, mas agora não sabia o que fazer, não com o loiro o encarando seriamente como se o acusasse. Seu orgulho lhe dizia que se danasse, quem o outro achava que era para encará-lo dessa forma? Mas seu coração lhe dizia que o jovem a sua frente era aquele que o amava e que fizera o impossível para que retornasse. Sabia que se quisesse uma chance teria que engolir seu orgulho, e por Naruto estava disposto a fazê-lo.

Naruto viu o olhar de Sasuke vacilar ao mesmo tempo em que a postura fria dava lugar a uma que jamais imaginaria ver nele O moreno começou a vir em sua direção e seu coração acelerou. Queria ir ao encontro dele, mas suas pernas recusavam-se a obedecer.

Quando último membro do clã Uchiha parou a poucos centímetros dele, sua respiração ficou suspensa. Bastava que desse um passo. Um passo e acabaria com a distância entre eles. Um passo e o aceitaria de volta, sem perguntas ou acusações. Um passo e estaria em seus braços.

Entretanto, não conseguia dar o passo necessário para que isso acontecesse. Ele precisava. Ele queria respostas.

- Por quê?

Sasuke olhou nos olhos marejados de Naruto, abaixando a cabeça. Por que? Era subjetivo, havia tantos porquês entre eles, a qual ele se referia exatamente? Sentiu um toque em seu rosto, um gesto suave, como a sombra de uma carícia. Levantou a cabeça encontrando o olhar ansioso do loiro, notando que havia sido apenas o vento em seu rosto, mas ao olhar nos olhos daquele por quem sua alma chamava, soube o que seu amado desejava saber, o que ele precisava para que o recebesse de volta em sua vida.

- Eu tive medo.

- Medo!!?

A voz de Naruto não passava de um sussurro surpreso, ao ouvir Sasuke dizer que tivera medo, mas medo de que? Antes que pudesse perguntar o que ele temia, ouviu dos lábios amado, o que ansiava ouvir desde que descobrira seus sentimentos pelo moreno.

- Medo de que com o passar do tempo, você houvesse me esquecido. Que não houvesse mais espaço para mim em seu coração.

Naruto sentiu seu coração dar um salto, batendo acelerado, o fazendo sorrir. Suas pernas moveram-se por vontade própria e ele deu o passo que faltava em sua vida. O passo que os deixara colados, separados apenas por milímetros de distância.

Notou com prazer que Sasuke havia crescido mais que ele, fazendo com que o moreno ficasse alguns centímetros mais alto. Ele tocou de forma hesitante os fios negros, corando ao sentir o braço do moreno contornar sua cintura, colando seus corpos. Ele encostou a cabeça contra o peito de Sasuke e o abraçou. Aspirou em deleite o calor de seu corpo, deixando que sua alma falasse.

- Eu seria incapaz de esquecê-lo, pois em meu coração, nunca houve lugar para outro que não fosse você.

Naruto sentiu o coração de Sasuke falhar uma batida, antes de acelerar batendo mais rápido, sentiu os dedos longos tocarem seu queixo, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça, encontrando os olhos negros turvos pelas lágrimas. Sorriu, fechando os olhos quando Sasuke cobriu seus lábios com os dele.

O corpo de Naruto estremeceu diante do beijo, os lábios do moreno eram firmes e decididos, lhe causando arrepios de prazer em cada célula do corpo.

Sasuke podia sentir Naruto estremecer em seus braços e era uma sensação tão agradável, que ele desejava que esse momento jamais acabasse. Sua mão esquerda subiu pelas costas de seu amado detendo-se na nuca, penetrando a massa de fios loiros e macios, apesar da aparência dizer o contrário.

Os lábios de Naruto eram macios e extasiantes, o que lhe dava enorme prazer prová-los e aprofundar o beijo. Sua língua entrou em domínio desconhecido, aventurando-se, ele tocou a língua do loiro antes de enrolar-se nela, fazendo o dobe ofegar, surpreso ao ter sua língua enroscada a de Sasuke. Ele sentiu como se suas pernas houvessem perdido a sustentação e sentiu os joelhos cedendo quando um aperto firme ao redor de sua cintura o manteve seguro onde estava.

Apartaram o ósculo quando respirar livremente se fez necessário. Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente diante dos lábios vermelhos e inchados de Naruto, sabendo que os seus deveriam estar similares ao do loiro. Ele viu seu velho amigo e agora amante tocar os lábios, sorrindo, fazendo as duas jóias azuis brilharem de felicidade.

Naruto sentia seu peito cheio de alegria, seus lábios formigavam por conta do beijo, e a simples lembrança dele o fazia corar e sentir certo desconforto numa determinada parte de seu corpo. Ele voltou a abraçar o moreno, procurando acalmar seu corpo e mente, por mais que desejasse permanecer ali, eles precisavam retornar. Além do que ele gostaria de saber como estavam os outros, e depois eles teriam tempo para ficarem assim, e colocarem a conversa ou até mesmo o silêncio em dia.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para junto dos outros.

- Tem certeza?

Sasuke não desejava voltar, ele queria era ficar ali com Naruto em seus braços e o mundo que explodisse, mas sabia que o loiro deveria estar preocupado com os outros e de certa forma, precisavam regressar e descansar, uma vez que já estava começando a anoitecer. Naruto franziu o cenho diante da pergunta, vendo o Uchiha sacudir a cabeça logo em seguida.

- Não é nada. Segure-se em mim.

Em segundos, seus corpos começaram a desaparecer em chamas, da mesma forma como o moreno havia feito antes, logo em seguida já se encontravam no local onde o restante do grupo aguardava a chegada do socorro médico de Suna.

Kakashi levantou a cabeça assim que os viu retornar, sorrindo ao vê-los abraçados, ao que parecia, Konoha teria mais um casal caminhando pelas ruas. O grupo viu-os aproximar-se e sentarem-se próximos a eles. Naruto notou a ausência de Gaara, Lee e Sai, imaginando o que havia acontecido com eles, sendo prontamente tranqüilizado por Yamato.

- Sai os levou para Suna. Gaara e Lee eram os que mais necessitavam de cuidados médicos.

- Eles ficaram bem não se preocupe Naruto.

Sasuke acariciou o rosto do loiro, ao ver a expressão preocupada em seus olhos, podia não gostar do Kazekage, mas sabia que o dobe tinha o ex-portador da Sukaku como um amigo devido às semelhanças em suas vidas. Afinal ambos possuíam bijus em seus corpos, pelo menos Naruto ainda possuía o dele, já que o de Gaara fora retirado pela Akatsuki.

Naruto sorriu diante do gesto de Sasuke, aninhando-se nos braços do Uchiha, ignorando que não estavam sozinhos. Passara um bom tempo alimentando o desejo de tê-lo por perto, que não dispersaria nenhum segundo longe dele, se pudesse evitar.

O moreno abraçou Naruto, mantendo-o junto a seu peito, ignorando o olhar malicioso de Kakashi. Preferiria desfrutar do silêncio e do calor da proximidade do corpo do loiro do que ficar se preocupando com as pessoas. No entanto, parecia que o dobe queria colocar a conversa em dia. Ele não se importava em conversar, não com Naruto, mas o dobe poderia ter começado com um tópico menos desagradável em sua opinião.

- Sakura-chan ficará preocupada quando descobrir o que houve, mas ficará feliz ao descobrir que você voltou.

Sasuke deu um resmungo baixo, mas que foi perfeitamente ouvido por Naruto e por Kakashi, que fazia questão de manter atenção neles e no que conversavam. O loiro olhou para o Uchiha que o mantinha nos braços, se perguntando o que teria causado tal irritação, ele torceu os lábios tentando descobrir o que poderia ser, até que atinou para o que dissera. Ele tocou o rosto de Sasuke, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

- Você não está com ciúmes da Sakura-chan, está?

Ouvir Naruto chamar a rosada de forma tão carinhosa fazia seu íntimo se revoltar. Não estava nem aí se ela gostaria de saber de seu retorno, ele não fazia questão alguma de contar sobre seu retorno a ninguém. O único o qual estava interessado em contar já sabia de seu retorno e o aceitara, o resto, continuava a ser o resto, sem a mínima importância. Apenas o loiro aconchegado em seus braços era importante.

- Hn....

O simples resmungo deu a Naruto a resposta. Ele sorriu diante da tolice do outro em sentir ciúmes da companheira de equipe, afinal Sakura era e sempre seria apenas uma amiga para ele.

- Sakura é uma mulher....

- Voc.....

Naruto colocou os dedos sobre os lábios de Sasuke, o impedindo de falar. O moreno não precisava sentir ciúmes e estava disposto a deixar isso bem claro a ele.

- Sakura é uma mulher casada agora e em alguns meses será mãe.

- Casada?!!!!!

Naruto riu diante do tom aliviado do outro, fazendo Sasuke grunhir por não ter disfarçado. Saber que o amor de infância do loiro estava comprometida de alguma forma o fazia sentir aliviado por dois únicos motivos. Primeiro, significava que seria menos uma a ficar no seu pé, segundo, Naruto não teria olhos para mais ninguém além dele. Naruto sacudiu a cabeça diante do sorriso aliviado do moreno, encostando-se mais em Sasuke, falando mais sobre a amiga e no que sentia por ela.

- Ela é casada com o Sai. Quando disse que ela ficaria preocupada com o que aconteceu aqui, me referia ao fato dele estar ferido, e de que terão um filho em breve.

Sasuke tentou dizer algo, mas calou-se quando ouviu Naruto continuar a falar sobre a garota, com a voz carregada de carinho.

- E a única coisa que sinto pela Sakura-chan agora é um sentimento de amizade, como para com uma irmã, e também amiga. Ela esteve aqui por mim quando mais precisei, ela é quem me fez enxergar o que eu realmente sentia aqui dentro.

Naruto pegou a mão de Sasuke e levou-a ao peito, bem onde batia seu coração, indicando que Sakura havia mostrado ao loiro quem ele realmente amava, ao olhar para seu coração. Ele meneou a cabeça sentindo-se tolo por ter sentido ciúmes da ex-companheira de equipe.

- Sinto muito, foi tolice.

- Gosto de saber que você tem ciúmes, isso significa que você me quer apenas para você, mas eu digo que não há motivos, meus olhos jamais o deixaram, nem meu coração. Você está preso a mim para o resto de sua vida.

Sasuke sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, parando a poucos centímetros dos lábios de Naruto, dizendo algumas palavras antes de capturar aqueles lábios nos seus.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Três semanas depois:

Naruto recolheu suas coisas, dando uma última olhada no quarto e verificando se não havia esquecido algo. Sentiu um par de braços ao redor da cintura e uma boca beijando-lhe o pescoço. Sorriu ao reconhecer quem era, sentindo o arrepio excitante que sempre o acometia quando Sasuke o abraçava e beijava.

- Huuuummmm....Sasu-chan.

- Você se demora demais. Kakashi e os outros já estão prontos.

- Ahnn....não tenho culpa, você não me deixou dormir e não tive tempo de arrumar minhas coisas ontem.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, esfregando o rosto contra o pescoço macio. Não havia sido sua culpa se Naruto havia insistido em treinar logo após terminarem de empacotar os documentos dados por Gaara. Ele tentara avisar o loiro que ele estaria cansado pela manhã, mas Naruto não o ouvira.

Tudo bem que quando eles foram dormir, ele realmente ficara beijando e tocando o dobe, não o deixando dormir, mas não pudera evitar, tocar Naruto era inevitável, ainda mais porque o loiro era maravilhosamente receptivo ao seu toque.

Naruto ofegou ao ser virado de frente, encarando o amado que o beijou, enquanto o pressionava de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele deixou suas mãos percorrerem as costas de Sasuke, sentindo a força dos músculos fortes do Uchiha.

As últimas semanas haviam sido maravilhosas. Logo após a equipe médica de Suna chegar e prestar os primeiros socorros, eles seguiram para a Vila Oculta da Areia. Assim que chegaram souberam que Lee não corria perigo de vida, e que Gaara estava bem, embora seus ferimentos fossem demorar um pouco para cicatrizar.

Apesar do adiantado estado de gravidez, Sakura havia vindo de Konoha especialmente para cuidar deles, assim que a mensagem do que havia acontecido chegou a Vila. Após dar uma bronca em Sai e ter chorado em seu ombro ao saber que que o marido estava bem, a amiga emocionou-se ao ver Sasuke.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar da cena, do Sasuke mal humorado, quando a amiga o abraçou por saber que o moreno estava bem, ele mesmo não pôde deixar de se emocionar ao ver que estavam os três juntos. Depois de tantos desencontros e buscas sem sucessos atrás do Uchiha.

Por isso, eles somente puderam seguir para as ruínas do País do Redemoinho uma semana depois do confronto com a Akatsuki. Não descobriram muito, na verdade, apenas que parecia que todos na vila pertenciam ao mesmo clã e que tinham habilidades de concentrar grandes quantidades de energia, através do giro concêntrico de chakra, o que explicava em parte sua capacidade em usar o Rasengan. Quanto a sua mãe, não achara nada.

Naruto perdeu o pensamento, ofegando ao sentir o desejo o inflar. Agarrou-se a Sasuke, quase em desespero quando ele apertou firmemente sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto uma das mãos desciam até suas nádegas, apertando-a sugestivamente.

Sasuke apartou o beijo ao notar que estavam indo longe demais novamente. Por mais que desejasse tomá-lo nos braços e carregá-lo para cama e fazê-lo seu, sabia que Naruto ainda não estava pronto, mesmo que o corpo do dobe lhe dissesse o contrário. Olhou nos olhos de Naruto vendo-os nublados pelo desejo, sabendo que seus olhos deveriam estar semelhantes.

Naruto sentia seu corpo queimando, os olhos de Sasuke eram duas jóias negras, repletas de desejo. Desejo este, que ele adoraria correponder sem reservas. Eles não haviam ido muito longe, apenas beijos e algumas carícias, umas sutis outras maravilhosamente ousadas, mas nenhum outro contato mais íntimo, não por falta de insistência do moreno, mas por falta de coragem sua.

Naruto corava cada vez que via Sasuke retirar a camisa e o simples pensamento de vê-lo completamente nu, o apavorava. Agradecia o fato do amado ser observardor e compreensivo a ponto de não pressioná-lo quanto a isso, cada vez que sentia que estavam indo longe demais, ele temia interromper os avanços de Sasuke, com medo que o outro achasse que não o queria.

Entretando o amante parecia saber a hora certa de parar, o fazendo sentir-se ainda mais protegido. Sabia que Sasuke era paciente, e que esperaria que lhe dissesse, se não fosse com palavras, com gestos ou ações, que estava pronto.

- Pensei que você tivesse vindo buscá-lo e não que o estaria agarrando.

Ambos pularam diante da voz de Kakashi na porta. Sasuke praguejou por ter esquecido de fechar a porta, pegando a mochila de Naruto e passando pelo antigo sensei com olhar de poucos amigos por ter entrado sem ser convidado. Naruto ficou vermelho, e logo seguiu Sasuke, ouvindo o amante xingar o ninja copiador que ria, diante da cena intíma que presenciara.

Eles se reuniram com os outros na entrada da vila, encontrando Shikamaru e Shino, que haviam chegado há dois dias e os acompanharia no retorno a Konoha. Naruto despediu-se de Lee que continuaria em Suna com Gaara com um abraço, o KazeKage meneou a cabeça desejando cuidado ao amigo.

- Cuide-se meu amigo. Se precisar de mim, basta chamar. Sinto não termos descoberto muito sobre sua mãe.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, ele já imaginava que não haveria muito a descobrir sobre ela, ainda assim ficara feliz em saber um pouco mais sobre a extinta Vila do Redemoinho, saber que pertencia a um clã tão forte e importante quanto o de Sasuke e Neji lhe alegrava. Mesmo que muitas dúvidas acerca de seus pais ainda o atormentassem, sabia que não estaria sozinho, para encontrar essas respostas.

- Eu sei, mas estou feliz assim mesmo, ao menos por ter descoberto um pouco mais sobre a vila em que ela nasceu. E digo mesmo KazeKage, se precisar, basta me chamar e virei correndo. Voltarei em breve para vistá-lo.

Sasuke virou o rosto para o outro lado quando Naruto abraçou Gaara, prometendo ao mesmo visitá-lo em breve.

- Cuide bem dele, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke virou-se ao ouvi-lo se dirigir a ele e meneou a cabeça diante das palavras do KazeKage da Vila da Areia, não precisava que lhe dissessem isso, o loiro era sua vida e morreria por ele. Tomou a mão de Naruto na sua, disposto a ir logo embora, virou-se puxando-o levemente para que pudessem voltar a Konoha na companhia dele e dos outros.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Um mês depois:

Sasuke caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, ignorando os olhares atravessados de muitos moradores da vila que não haviam ficado satisfeitos com seu retorno. Para esses o Uchiha exibia seu olhar mais frio, fazendo-os desaparecer completamente de suas vistas, aterrorizados por seu olhar.

Não se importava com eles, os suportava apenas por causa de Naruto. Lembrar-se do loiro o fez sorrir e suavizar a expressão de seus olhos. Havia chegado a poucas horas de uma missão, e já havia entregado o relatório a Godaime e se certificado com Sakura que Naruto se encontrava na academia ninja, para uma reunião.

Deu uma rápida passada em casa, e já se encontrava a caminho da academia, para pegar o loiro, a fim de convidá-lo para jantar em sua casa no bairro Uchiha.

Havia deixado tudo preparado antes de sair e sabia muito bem que o dobe não recusaria um convite seu ainda mais quando visse que havia regressado são e salvo de sua missão de uma semana na Vila Oculta da Chuva.

Assim que regressaram da Vila Oculta da Areia, Tsunade não perdera tempo em torná-lo um membro da ANBU e delegar missões, dois dias depois que havia chegado de Suna, mal tivera tempo de aproveitar a companhia de Naruto, antes que tivesse de deixá-lo.

Os anciões de Konoha a princípio não haviam aceitado a decisão da Godaime, que o perdoara por sua fuga e o tornara um ANBU. De certa forma devia a Naruto sua absolvição, uma vez que o loiro deixara claro que partiria com ele, se houvesse alguma retaliação quanto ao seu retorno depois de deixar a vila.

No entanto, Tsunade havia ficado firme em sua decisão, enfrentando os anciões, que não puderam fazer nada além de aceitar sua decisão. Ela havia dado a ele um voto de confiança, e ele não pretendia desperdiçar a confiança dela, por isso não reclamava das missões dadas. Felizmente fora informado de que teria um descanso, pelo menos de alguns dias, e os aproveitaria com Naruto.

Encostou-se na árvore, mantendo o olhar na academia de forma a ver o amante sair. Bocejou sentindo-se um pouco cansado, havia sido um dia cansativo, era certo de que deveria estar descansando, mas a saudade o corroía por dentro. por isso fechou os olhos um pouco, mas logo os abriu ao ouvir a risada tão conhecida, encontrando o loiro saindo da academia, na companhia de Iruka.

Naruto não pôde deixar de rir diante do comentário de Iruka. Estava a ponto de deixá-lo e seguir para casa e tomar um banho, quando seu pai postiço o cutucou apontando para algum lugar. Ele olhou na direção apontada e sentiu seu coração se agitar diante da figura de Sasuke encostado na árvore, o observando.

Ele sorriu ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção, e aproveitou para correr os olhos pelo corpo do moreno, procurando por algum ferimento, mas felizmente não encontrou nada.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça a Iruka, assim que se encontraram frente a frente. O pai de Naruto sorriu e se afastou, lançando um breve olhar sobre os dois que se abraçavam.

Lembrou-se de quando Naruto e os outros haviam retornado de Suna. A primeira coisa que loiro fizera assim que o Uchiha fora absolvido, foi levá-lo a sua casa e apresentar o moreno como namorado. Lembrava-se que ficara surpreso ao descobrir que Sasuke havia voltado e mais surpreso ainda por ver que o último dos Uchiha trazia felicidade aos olhos de Naruto. Algo muito raro de se ver nos últimos tempos.

Sabia que mesmo que não quisesse, não poderia impedir os dois de ficarem juntos, por isso, achou por bem aceitar a decisão de Naruto quanto a namorar o Uchiha, ainda mais ao ver como o seu antigo aluno amava seu filho adotivo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto se jogou nos braços de Sasuke aceitando de bom grado o beijo que ele oferecia, já estava ficando louco de saudades e já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes fora a sala de Tsunade perguntar quando o amante voltaria de sua missão. Quase ganhara alguns arranhões de tanto insistir com a Godaime de que ela deveria dar ao moreno alguns dias de folga. Ou pelo menos mandá-lo junto na próxima missão.

Sasuke apertou o corpo de Naruto contra o seu, sentindo-se mais relaxado e menos cansado, deixou que seus lábios relembrassem o gosto dele, antes de afastar-se, tendo o cuidado de mantê-lo junto a si. Arrepiou-se todo diante da voz rouca e carregada de desejo que ouviu.

- Quando chegou?

- Há alguns minutos...Vim aqui apenas para seqüestrá-lo.

Naruto encostou-se mais em Sasuke diante dessas palavras, desejando saber onde o mesmo o levaria, uma vez que as palavras dele o deixaram curioso.

- Huuummm, para onde você vai me levar?

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, antes de apertá-lo contra seu corpo, o fazendo ofegar. Mil opções sobre onde levar seu dobe e o que fazer com ele cruzaram sua mente, mas infelizmente sabia que não conseguiria realizar um terço delas, uma, por sentir-se cansado demais para isso, outra, por saber que Naruto ainda não estava pronto. Por isso simplesmente puxou o loiro e segurou sua mão antes de falar maliciosamente em seu ouvido, arrepiando-o por completo.

-Vai saber quando chegarmos.

Naruto sorriu, apertando a mão de Sasuke, deixando que ele o guiasse, afinal o seguiria de olhos fechados, não importasse onde ele o levasse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Konoha – Dois meses depois:

Sasuke seguiu Naruto até a cozinha, deixando que sua mente divagasse sobre a atual situação deles. Já tinham dois meses de namoro e convívio, e ainda estavam aprendendo um pouco mais um do outro a cada dia.

Eles haviam decidido avançar um pouco mais na relação, morando juntos. Sendo assim, após um período de decisão sobre onde morariam, haviam decidido por morar em sua casa, que era mais ampla que a de Naruto. Mesmo que o bairro Uchiha estivesse sempre mergulhado no completo silêncio por serem os únicos moradores, isso não os preocupava.

Bastava a companhia um do outro, não precisavam de vizinhos para sentirem-se bem ou desejados. Na verdade, parecia que ambos apreciavam o silêncio e a solidão do bairro, longe dos olhos curiosos e preconceituosos de alguns moradores.

Sasuke esqueceu-se do que pensava e deu um meio sorriso enquanto observava o loiro. Naruto havia ficado lindo, bem mais do que poderia ter fantasiado ou imaginado ser possível, os cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos e menos arrepiados. Sua pele tinha um tom bronzeado, mas não escuro, era quase como se o loiro possuísse um tom dourado suave, que o deixava irresistível a seus olhos.

Estavam juntos há quase três meses e fazia apenas algumas semanas que estavam morando juntos. A casa precisara passar por uma reforma, a fim de ficar mais confortável. O quarto foi o cômodo da casa que havia recebido uma atenção mais especial, e ele fizera questão de cuidar pessoalmente disso. Transformando o pequeno cômodo num quarto amplo e que na opinião de Naruto, ficara muito harmonioso.

Entretanto, apesar de partilharem a mesma cama, não haviam de fato a utilizado para outros fins além de descansar. Embora estivesse pensando seriamente em mudar essa situação ainda esta noite.

Seu sangue fervia cada vez que tinha o loiro por perto e no momento não era diferente. Vê-lo se movimentar pela cozinha preparando o jantar era algo fascinante. Nunca antes de envolver-se com o loiro, ele poderia imaginar que Naruto fosse capaz de fazer algo além de macarrão. Todavia o amante conseguia virar-se muito bem na cozinha.

Naruto sentia sua face queimar e seus dedos tremiam, ao notar os olhos de Sasuke o observando, mas não fazia idéia do que se passava pela mente do moreno, ou melhor dizendo, saber ele sabia, ou pelo menos imaginava.

Estavam juntos a um bom tempo, e sentia que já era o momento deles consumarem o que seus corpos e almas desejavam. Mas não queria ter de dar o primeiro passo. Morria de vergonha somente em imaginar pedir a Sasuke que fizesse amor com ele. Ainda assim ele queria que o moreno tomasse a frente e dissesse que o queria, uma vez que estava bem claro que ele o desejava.

Podia sentir o desejo de Sasuke na forma como o moreno o beijava e o tocava, procurando ser sempre respeitoso e não fazendo nada sem o seu consentimento verbal.

Nesse exato momento sabia que Sasuke o desejava, pelo simples fato do moreno o estar observando em silêncio. Sasuke continuava comedido quando o assunto era falar como se sentia com relação a alguma coisa, mas havia aprendido a saber com apenas um olhar o que seu amado pensava.

Quando Sasuke estava cansado, seus olhos semicerravam e seu rosto adquiria uma expressão serena, quando irritado, seus olhos se tornavam estreitos e um brilho perigoso irradiava da íris negra. Quando o moreno estava de bom humor, seus olhos pareciam sorrir. Mas o olhar que mais o cativava, era quando Sasuke o desejava, seus olhos adquiriam um brilho malicioso, que os tornava ainda mais negros e penetrantes. Mas agora, ele sorria. Não uma simples torção de lábios, mas sim um sorriso genuíno e verdadeiro e apenas para ele.

Naruto deixou as divagações de lado e se abaixou para verificar o assado dentro do forno antes que queimasse. Sorriu ao notar que o jantar já estava quase pronto, precisava apenas terminar a salada e poderiam comer. Levantou-se para desligar o forno, sentindo um par de braços rodear sua cintura, e uma boca sugar avidamente seu pescoço, arrancando dele um ofego.

- Ah....

Sasuke não conseguira resistir, não quando vira Naruto se abaixar, deixando à vista as nádegas perfeitas e maravilhosamente, apetitosas escondidas naquela maldita calça jeans clara, quando ele abaixara a cabeça para observar o que quer que ele estivesse cozinhando para o jantar. E mesmo que o cheiro fosse maravilhosamente agradável, o suficiente para abrir-lhe o apetite, não era irresistível o suficiente para desviar sua atenção do que realmente queria desde que retornara: Naruto.

- Eu o quero.

Naruto sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo diante da forma determinada com que o moreno vocalizou que o queria, ele também o desejava, mas não sabia se tinha coragem de expor da mesma forma a ele o que queria. Nunca fora direto com as palavras como o Uchiha era, mas sabia que o rapaz de olhos negros como âmbar, não faria nada se não obtivesse uma resposta verbal. Mesmo que seu corpo demonstrasse seu completo desejo por ele, Sasuke não o tocaria se não lhe disse claramente.

Sasuke podia sentir o corpo de Naruto tremendo contra o seu. Ele aspirou o perfume suave de sua pele, deleitando-se em vê-la arrepiar-se a seu toque, deixou que suas mãos segurassem firmemente os quadris do outro, obrigando-se a aguardar uma resposta. Desejava o loiro mais do que qualquer coisa, mas do que sua vingança estúpida, que não lhe trouxera nenhuma satisfação ao alcançá-la. Tudo o que conseguira ao partir foi deixar o que restava de seu coração para trás.

Quando partira já tinha certeza de seus sentimentos pelo loiro e de que era correspondido, apesar de ser algo inconsciente por parte do dobe, por isso decidira partir, se Naruto se desse conta de seus sentimentos e os confessasse não conseguiria deixá-lo, e naquela época sentia que era algo que devia fazer. Mesmo que lhe doesse a alma deixá-lo.

- Naruto.

Ele chamou o nome do amado, virando-o para si, precisava de uma resposta para aplacar o desejo que sentia por ele, sabia que se não o chamasse, Naruto permaneceria em silêncio pensando e não desejava que o mesmo pensasse. Ele queria que o Uzumaki lhe dissesse que o desejava.

O loiro deixou-se ser virado e encarou os olhos negros de Sasuke, mergulhando nas esferas ainda mais negras pelo desejo. Sentiu seu ventre doer em necessidade, segurando-se nos braços do moreno, ao sentir as pernas falharem.

Seus lábios tremeram antes que conseguisse dizer algo, sentia a garganta seca e o corpo mole, fechou os olhos tentando raciocinar, mas isso fez apenas com que o cheiro do amante se tornasse ainda mais presente, o fazendo morder os lábios. Abriu os lábios dizendo as palavras que seu amado desejava ouvir.

- Também o quero.

Naruto ofegou ao sentir os lábios de Sasuke sobre os seus. As mãos dele percorriam seu corpo com avidez, procurando vencer a resistência de suas roupas. Sentiu-se tomado pelo prazer, gemendo o nome do outro, quando o mesmo gentilmente apertou suas nádegas puxando-o de encontro ao corpo forte e desejoso do Uchiha.

- Sa...suke.

Sasuke afastou-se, tocando suavemente o rosto do amante e sorrindo diante da gama de sentimentos que reluziam nos olhos de Naruto. Tomou-o facilmente nos braços e caminhou em direção a pequena sala. Depositou-o com cuidado no sofá e ajoelhou-se a seu lado olhando-o nos olhos, antes de estender esse olhar ao corpo dele.

Naruto viu Sasuke sorrir e acariciou-lhe o rosto, antes que tivesse os lábios capturados por ele, que os sugava com fome. Suas mãos agarraram os cabelos negros de Sasuke, enquanto sua perna direita envolveu-o pela cintura.

Sasuke segurou a perna de Naruto, empurrando-se contra ele no sofá, ouvindo-o gemer em seus lábios. O amava e desejava tanto que chegava a doer. Apartou o beijo, lambendo a maçã de seu rosto, enterrando a face no pescoço dele, sugou sua pele, antes de convidá-lo a irem para o quarto.

- O que acha de irmos para a cama?

Naruto corou fortemente e fechou os olhos, concordando. A cama de casal ficava no quarto superior, e seria finalmente usada para completarem-se um no corpo do outro. Sasuke levantou-se e ergueu o loiro com cuidado antes que o mesmo se levantasse. O portador da Kyuubi envolveu-o pela cintura com as pernas, abraçando-o apertado, enquanto era levado direto para o quarto, sendo depositado com cuidado sobre a cama.

Assim que sentiu a maciez da cama, Naruto retirou suas pernas da cintura do moreno, que se deitou sobre ele, permanecendo assim enquanto as mãos do loiro deslizavam lentamente por suas costas.

Eles mantiveram os olhos presos um no outro, deixando suas mãos explorarem um ao outro, em movimentos suaves e sutis, mas que eram capazes de incendiar seus corpos.

Eles desejavam isso há tanto tempo, que sentiam que o simples roçar de um dedo sobre a roupa, era capaz de levá-los as alturas.

Sasuke levou suas mãos até a camisa de Naruto, retirando-a com a ajuda do loiro que se ergueu ligeiramente da cama, para que o moreno pudesse retirá-la por sua cabeça.

O portador do sharingan sentiu seu membro enrijecer ao expor parte do corpo de Naruto a seus olhos, não que fosse a primeira vez que o via sem camisa, mas seria a primeira vez que ele o deixava tirá-la. Se houvesse uma palavra para classificar o que via, diria que seu dobe era perfeito.

Tocou-o com as pontas dos dedos como se temesse macular o que via. E seu olhar encontrou-se com o do loiro que gemeu suavemente quando uma mão tocou-o peito exposto.

-Perfeito.

Naruto corou diante da forma como Sasuke dissera que ele era perfeito a seus olhos. Nunca havia se exposto assim a alguém e saber que seu corpo era apreciado por seu amado o tranqüilizava, sabia que não andava treinando muito, embora soubesse que seu corpo estava em ótima forma.

Sasuke decidiu retirar sua camisa e quando viu o rosto de Naruto avermelhar-se, não pode deixar de achá-lo ainda mais atraente e convidativo, uma vez que o tom de sua pele acentuava a vermelhidão, dando-lhe um ar inocente.

Seu membro exigia libertação das roupas que o confinavam e ele mesmo já não agüentava mais aguardar para ter Naruto plenamente, ainda assim sabia que tinha de ir devagar. Não queria machucar seu dobe uma vez que não sabia se era primeira vez dele, embora algo lhe dissesse que o loiro era tão puro quanto o orvalho a molhar a grama todas as manhãs.

Naruto desejava mais dos toques de Sasuke em seu corpo, e fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele tocar seu rosto e descer por seu pescoço, alojando-se atrás de sua nuca, puxando-o de encontro aos lábios firmes e quentes.

Sua respiração acelerou e suas mãos por vontade própria tomaram rumo até os cabelos negros do amante, se perdendo na maciez dos fios. Seus quadris ergueram-se levemente da cama, pressionando-se contra Sasuke, o fazendo apartar o beijo diante da eletricidade que o percorreu completamente diante da fricção de seus corpos.

O loiro mordeu o ombro exposto de Sasuke refreando um gemido. Inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás, quando a mão do amante puxou um punhado de seu cabelo, dando acesso ao seu pescoço e a orelha esquerda que era agora atacada pelos lábios famintos do moreno.

A língua do Uchiha penetrou sua orelha, deixando um rastro quente e molhado, seguindo caminho até sua nuca e ombros, onde sugou com avidez a pele, antes de mordê-la arrancando um ofego e um cravar de unhas em seu braço.

Naruto não imaginou que seria tão excitante ter sua pele sugada e mordida, por isso não consegui impedir-se de gemer e de enterrar as unhas no braço do moreno, diante da excitação que se alojou em seu membro.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto de Naruto, os olhos azuis escurecidos pelo desejo, seus olhos vagaram pelo corpo do loiro, detendo-se na calça que ele ainda usava. Queria vê-lo plenamente e tocá-lo de todas as formas.

- Eu quero vê-lo por completo.

O loiro assentiu levando as mãos até o fecho da calça, abrindo-a. Sasuke ajudou-o a retirar a peça juntamente com a cueca branca. Seus olhos deleitaram-se diante de tamanha beleza e sentiu-se imensamente afortunado, fechou os olhos um instante procurando controlar suas emoções, quando sentiu o toque suave em seu rosto.

Naruto preocupou-se quando os olhos de Sasuke emitiram um ligeiro brilho, pouco antes de o moreno fechá-los. Seus olhos ficaram surpresos, ao ver pequenas lágrimas molharem os olhos negros, sentindo seu coração agitar-se diante do que via agora nos olhos do portador do sharingan.

- Eu te amo Naruto...eu....

Naruto abraçou o Uchiha sabendo o que o mesmo queria dizer, e o quanto estarem juntos significava para ambos. Sentiu os braços de Sasuke ao seu redor, e o fez sentar-se em seu colo. Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro do amante, sentindo como se aquele sempre houvesse sido o seu lugar.

Sasuke afastou-o um pouco observando em silêncio o rosto do amado, sentia tanta paz quando o fitava, sempre que seu coração tinha dúvidas quanto a realidade em que viviam, bastava olhar para Naruto e seu coração enchia-se de paz e segurança, e ele sabia que sempre estariam bem, enquanto estivessem juntos e acreditassem que haviam acertado mais do que errado em suas decisões. Afinal eles tinham personalidades diferentes e, apesar do amor, a convivência não era fácil, mas ainda assim sabiam que se completavam.

- Também te amo. E nunca vou deixá-lo Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu, fazendo Naruto sorrir em resposta. O loiro inclinou-se sobre o namorado, beijando-o, colocando no beijo, seu coração e sua alma.

O último dos Uchiha podia sentir o carinho e amor de seu amado, através dos lábios que o beijavam, suas mãos vagaram lentamente pela lateral do corpo de Naruto acariciando a pele quente e macia. Ele apartou o beijo, e seus lábios desceram sobre o tórax exposto, fazendo o loiro arquear o tronco para trás ao sentir os lábios do moreno se fechar em um de seus mamilos.

Naruto segurou-se ao lençol com força, tamanho o prazer que sentia ao ter seu peito beijado e sugado pelos lábios quentes de Sasuke, enquanto a parte de baixo de seu corpo, que ainda se encontrava no colo do Uchiha, sentia a aspereza da roupa que Sasuke usava em contato com seu corpo nu.

O que o fez perceber que era o único completamente despido naquele quarto, por enquanto, mas estava disposto a mudar isso imediatamente. Naruto colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Sasuke, empurrando-o levemente o fazendo parar e olhá-lo nos olhos indagando mudamente porque o parara.

- Você ainda tá vestido. Isso não é muito justo.

- Tem razão.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, antes de bater nas coxas dele, retirando-o do seu colo e se levantando para retirar a calça preta que usava, sob os olhos atentos do loiro. Pôde sentir a respiração de Naruto alterar-se, o fazendo sorrir começando a despir-se lentamente diante dos olhos do loiro que mantinha os olhos presos a íris negra do amante.

Naruto ofegou ao ver plenamente o corpo de Sasuke. Ele era magnífico, os músculos definidos demonstrando claramente a força que possuíam. A pele clara em contraste ao cabelo negro, e o membro ereto em meio às tufos negros. Ele corou furiosamente ao vê-lo caminhar de volta a cama, cobrindo-o com seu corpo.

- Melhor?

Naruto balançou a cabeça deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo forte do outro, elas correram pelas costas descendo até apertarem as nádegas firmes, fazendo o moreno sorrir maliciosamente. O loiro segurou o braço de Sasuke, invertendo as posições ficando agora por sobre o amante.

O Uchiha deixou que o loiro explorasse seu corpo, com as mãos e os lábios, da mesma forma como fora acariciado anteriormente. Ele fechou os olhos, extasiado com o prazer que o assaltava diante dos toques de Naruto, uma hora sutil como o resquício de uma carícia, outras fortes, deixando claro sua presença em seu corpo.

Sasuke inspirou fortemente ao sentir a mão de Naruto em seu membro, ele olhou para o amante vendo-o sorrir maliciosamente, ante de abaixar o rosto até que pudesse assoprar a cabeça de seu membro o fazendo gemer diante do calor que irradiava em seu membro em contraste com o sopro frio.

Naruto sentia a carne em suas mãos tornar-se mais dura a cada segundo. Ter a carne de Sasuke em suas mãos era maravilhoso, ouvir seus gemidos e ofegos o fazia desejar ter o membro dele em seus lábios. Ele deixou que sua boca abocanhasse o membro a sua frente, sentindo a mão do moreno segurar seus cabelos, obrigando-o a engolfá-lo plenamente. Ele sugou e lambeu o pênis do amante, imaginando que estava fazendo certo ao notar que a respiração de Sasuke tornou-se mais pesada.

Sasuke mantinha as mãos crispadas nos cabelos de Naruto, sentindo o sangue concentrar-se em seu membro à medida que os lábios do loiro desciam e subiam, e as mãos dele massageavam seus testículos. Sabia que se não fizesse nada acabaria chegando ao ápice antes do tempo, e queria alcançar o gozo dentro do corpo de seu amado. Ele segurou a cabeça do dobe o impedindo de descer novamente, o afastando gentilmente.

- Minha vez agora.

Rapidamente Sasuke girou o corpo, prendendo Naruto contra a cama, suas mãos tocaram em deleite as pernas do loiro, puxando-o com firmeza de volta a seu colo. As mãos logo foram substituídas pelos lábios, que percorriam o peito do loiro deixando uma trilha invisível de fogo e desejo por onde passava.

Sasuke deteve-se no abdômen do loiro, pousando sua mão e emitindo um pouco de chakra sobre o local onde estava o selamento que mantinha a Kyuubi presa dentro de seu amado.

Naruto tremeu ao vê-lo parar, vendo o selamento aparecer ao redor do seu umbigo. Ficou apreensivo quanto ao que se passava na mente do moreno. Estaria Sasuke decidido a voltar atrás, ao lembrar-se que dentro dele residia a raposa demônio, que há tempos atrás quase destruirá Konoha?

- Sasuke?

Sasuke voltou seus olhos para Naruto e vendo a apreensão toldar o prazer no olhar azulado, ele ergueu seu corpo até alcançar o rosto do loiro, acariciando a face apreensiva, antes de beijar seus os lábios, sanando as dúvidas que o atormentavam. Afastou-se dele relutantemente, voltando seus lábios ao abdômen antes esquecido. Não era culpa de Naruto a Kyuubi ter sido selada em seu corpo. Como poderia então não amá-lo ou vir a aceitar a raposa dentro dele?

- Ela é parte de você. Como poderia não amá-lo?

Naruto sorriu, enquanto lágrimas ameaçam deixar seus olhos. Temera que Sasuke o repelisse por conta da raposa, embora a Kyuubi não fosse nem sombra do que era no passado, ela ainda vivia dentro dele, mas ela não o controlava. Havia aprendido a não depender dela, embora ela ainda o ajudasse, talvez por saber que ambos dependiam um do outro.

Afinal ela estava selada dentro dele há anos, e o chakra de ambos há muito havia se tornado um só. De vez em quando conversava com ela, embora ela não tivesse muito a dizer. Considerava-a como um animal de estimação, um que não tinha que cuidar e dar atenção constantemente, mas que lhe fazia companhia quando se sentia solitário.

Deixou as divagações de lado ao sentir a língua de Sasuke adentrar seu umbigo, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dele se fechavam ao redor sugando a região em volta, o fazendo arfar e arquear o corpo.

Sasuke voltou a subir pela pele clara até encontrar um dos mamilos enrijecidos, acariciando-os com a língua antes de sugá-los, deixando que a quentura de sua boca arrepiasse e arrancasse gemidos incontidos dos lábios de seu dobe.

Naruto gemeu longamente ao sentir os lábios de Sasuke fechar-se em seu mamilo, sugando como se sugasse uma fruta repleta de suco, suas mãos se moveram para os cabelos negros afundando-se na maciez dos fios.

Sasuke mordeu levemente a ponta, fazendo Naruto gritar diante da dor e do prazer que o ato causava. Ele sentiu que perdera alguns fios nas mãos do loiro, mas nada que o fizesse arrepender-se de tê-lo mordido. Deixou que sua mão vagasse pelo corpo receptivo, detendo-se nas coxas, mergulhando por entre elas até estar no meio das pernas do loiro, que mordeu os lábios em expectativa.

Naruto sentia seu corpo tremer em antecipação à medida que a mão de Sasuke avançava por sobre seu corpo, até alcançar seu membro, esfregando a palma da mão nele, estimulando-o. Fazendo sua sanidade evaporar por completo, ele agarrou os fios do cabelo de Sasuke puxando-o de encontro a seus lábios, beijando-o selvagemente, arrancando um pouco de sangue dele, antes de escondeu o rosto no pescoço do moreno. Que lambeu o sangue antes de morder a orelha bem diante de seus olhos.

- Sasu....

Ouvi-lo sussurrar parte de seu nome o excitou, o fazendo desejar prolongar o tormento, até ouvi-lo implorar por mais. Ainda deleitando-se em sugar e arranhar o pescoço de seu amante, o sentiu tremer e ofegar. Passou um dos dedos pela cabeça umedecida do membro de Naruto.

- Sasuke...onegai....

Um sorriso tomou os lábios do portador do Sharingan, e ele decidiu que já era hora de sentir o gosto do membro que acariciava, ofegando em prazer ao sentir a umidade na ponta de seus dedos. Ele levou a mão aos lábios, provando o gosto,antes de dar sua opinião, o que tornou o rosto de Naruto rubro como uma rosa.

- Delicioso, acho que devo provar mais.

Unindo gestos a suas palavras, ele abaixou-se roçando os lábios levemente antes que sugasse a cabeça do membro de seu amado. Naruto arqueou o corpo diante da corrente elétrica que o percorreu com o gesto. Então havia sido assim que Sasuke se sentira quando ele fizera o mesmo antes?

Sasuke deleitou-se com a visão do pênis semi-ereto de seu amante. O Uchiha passou a língua sobre os lábios ressecados, antes de abaixar-se e lamber todo o pênis detendo-se na base, afundando o rosto até que conseguisse tocar a junção dele com um dos testículos com a ponta da língua.

Naruto foi acometido de um espasmo que o fez ofegar. Ele mal conseguia mover as pernas por causa do prazer que sentia. Mas ele desejava continuar a dar a Sasuke o mesmo prazer que ele provocava. Jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir outra lambida em seu membro, sendo que dessa vez, sentiu a cabeça ser sugada antes de ser libertada novamente.

- Aahhhhhh........

Reunindo o que lhe restava de vontade, segurou Sasuke, conseguindo girar o corpo, invertendo as posições, observando com admiração o corpo do outro rapaz, que lhe sorria, surpreso pela manobra que fizera para tê-lo novamente nessa posição. Diferente do moreno, Naruto não desejava prolongar mais o momento em que se uniriam finalmente.

Ele observou o membro do moreno, durante alguns segundos antes de engolfá-lo novamente. Sasuke arfou, ao sentir novamente o calor molhado dos lábios de Naruto em seu membro. O loiro começou a sugá-lo lentamente aumentando o ritmo à medida que ia pegando o jeito, e à medida que os gemidos de Sasuke se intensificavam.

O portador do sharingan apertou os lençóis sob suas mãos à medida que sentia o prazer aumentar, sabia que logo gozaria e precisava avisar o outro quanto a isso.

- Naruto....eu....aaahhhh...vou.....

Naruto olhou-o sem compreender exatamente o que o moreno queria dizer, sabia apenas que não queria parar de sugar o membro rijo em sua boca, sentiu-o tremer e algo encharcar sua garganta. Algo morno e leitoso parecia jorrar sem fim, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ele bebeu o que era dado pelo corpo do amante.

Sasuke não conseguir impedir-se de gozar ou avisar Naruto, preenchendo a garganta do loiro com sua semente. Reabriu os olhos, arfando devido ao prazer proporcionado pelos lábios do amante. Observou-o atentamente, querendo saber o que o outro achava. Viu o loiro limpar a boca com a mão, antes de inclinar-se sobre ele, sorrindo.

- Me desculpe... eu.....

- Shhhhhhh.....É estranho, mas tem um gosto bom.

Sasuke sorriu, puxando-o para outro beijo, sentiu um gosto ligeiramente adocicado, e sabia que era sua semente. Enquanto o beijava, deixou que suas mãos seguissem em direção as nádegas de Naruto, deixando que um dos dedos se aventurasse por entre elas, roçando suavemente a entrada do loiro.

Naruto ofegou ao sentir um dedo roçar sua intimidade, antes de começar a empurrar-se contra ela, forçando a passagem. Sasuke apartou o beijo, querendo observar as reações do amante ante a invasão.

Sasuke sentiu o corpo de Naruto contrair-se e parou, fitando-o nos olhos. Naruto meneou a cabeça, indicando que o moreno podia continuar, era estranho sentir o dedo de Sasuke entrando em seu corpo, mas não o impediria de fazê-lo por nada no mundo.

O Uchiha movia o dedo em movimentos suaves, procurando alargar a entrada apertada, ao sentiu que a pressão nele diminuía, adicionou mais dois dedos para ter certeza que o portador da Kyuubi estaria preparado para recebê-lo.

- Sasu... Por favor... Eu preciso de você...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Sasuke arqueou o corpo levemente, encaixando seu membro na entrada do loiro, antes de se mover para frente, penetrando-o e arrancando um gemido de dor.

Naruto fechou os olhos ao sentir como se seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado em dois, e mordeu os lábios. Sentindo um toque em seu rosto, abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Sasuke, repleto de preocupação. Ele sorriu indicando que estava tudo bem, se movendo de encontro ao corpo do moreno, fazendo-o entrar ainda mais em seu corpo.

Os olhos negros buscaram o olhar de seu amante, certificando-se que ele estava bem. Havia ouvido o gemido de dor, e o vira fechar os olhos mordendo os lábios. Temia tê-lo machucado, mas ao acariciar o rosto de Naruto, o loiro abrira os olhos e sorrira, afirmando que estava tudo bem, movendo-se sobre ele, mantendo o olhar fixo em seu rosto, sendo aquela a visão mais bela que seus olhos já vislumbraram. Ele tinha o rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos como se em busca de ar. Naruto estava lindo. O olhar apaixonado se encontrava estampado nos olhos sempre brilhantes.

- Mova-se, Sasuke.

E ele se moveu. Uma vez após outra, ele saiu quase que completamente, para logo em seguida lançar-se novamente dentro do corpo de Naruto, que já não sentia mais dor ou desconforto, e sim prazer.

Naruto ofegou ao ter um ponto dentro de seu corpo tocado por Sasuke. Uma estocada após a outra. Ele circundou a cintura do moreno com as pernas, fazendo-o ir ainda mais fundo em seu corpo.

O Uchiha gemeu mediante ao prazer. Naruto o envolvia pela cintura, abrindo-se e permitindo que fosse ainda mais dentro de seu corpo, como se quisesse que se tornassem, somente um.

Suas investidas no corpo do amado se tornaram mais rápidas e mais fortes, à medida que o prazer crescia tornando impossível parar ou diminuir o ritmo, uma vez que sentia estar próximo ao gozo.

Sasuke sentiu Naruto erguer ligeiramente o tronco, de forma que os lábios dele alcançaram seu pescoço, mordendo-o no mesmo instante em que encontrava alívio para seu prazer.

Sentiu o gozo de seu amante escorrer por entre suas pernas, em abundância. Ele mesmo encontrou seu prazer no mesmo momento, deliciando-se ao ver Naruto perdido pelo prazer que ele provocara. Deixou-se cair sobre ele, incapaz de conseguir manter-se firme por mais tempo, sustentado pela força de seus braços. Naruto abraçou o corpo de Sasuke quando o mesmo caiu sobre ele, após o prazer clamar seu preço.

Eles permaneceram enlaçados por algum tempo, antes que Sasuke finalmente se erguesse retirando-se de Naruto e sendo puxando para outro abraço. Envolvido nos braços de seu amante, o moreno começou a sentir-se relaxado, quase levado ao sono, uma vez que seu corpo se encontrava saciado e quente pela união. Ele estava quase adormecido, quando a voz de Naruto soou ligeiramente baixa e rouca, o despertando por completo.

- Agora já posso me tornar Hokage.

Sasuke sorriu virando-se no abraço do loiro, o abraçando pela cintura observando o sorriso irradiar dos olhos claros. Ainda se lembrava de quando o dobe o encontrara em um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Ele havia dito ao loiro para parar de procurá-lo, uma vez que o amante tinha o sonho de se tornar o próximo Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha.

o.o.o..o.o.o....Flashback**[22]**....oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Pensando bem, seu sonho não é se tornar Hokage?

Naruto nada respondeu, não havia nada a ser dito quanto a isso, mesmo que seu coração lhe dissesse que havia muito a ser dito e esclarecido, sabia muito bem que o rapaz que estava falando a seu ouvido, não o ouviria.

- Se tem tempo para vir atrás de mim, deveria estar treinando.

Sasuke não obteve nada além do silêncio por parte do loiro. Reação bem diferente da que esperava vir dele, afinal Naruto nunca fora conhecido por ser alguém de atos contidos ou que pensasse antes de agir. Estaria o dobe tão mudado, quanto parecia?

Algo dentro dele o fazia ansiar, por ver o antigo Naruto. Talvez se o provocasse, conseguiria ver a reação que o acalmaria por dentro, pois desde que soubera que Naruto estava ali, procurando por ele, seu coração que julgava morto se agitara, e vê-lo ali tão perto, fez seu coração reviver tudo que julgava já ter esquecido.

- Não é mesmo, Naruto?

Naruto continuou ouvindo Sasuke sem responder, não porque não desejasse fazê-lo, mas porque algo o impedia de agir como normalmente faria. Talvez fosse por causa da proximidade deles, sentir o calor do corpo do Uchiha próximo a seu pescoço a respiração dele junto a seu ouvido, enquanto o mesmo falava que deveria deixar de procurá-lo.

Quantas vezes, já não pensara em desistir? Em seguir outro caminho em sua vida, um que o deixasse longe de Sasuke e o aproximasse mais de seu sonho de ser Hokage. Mas por que não desistira? Mesmo agora quando o outro ameaçava tirar-lhe a vida tão friamente?

- É por isso que dessa vez, por capricho meu, você perderá sua vida.

Sasuke começou a puxar sua espada Kusanagi, pronto a matar o loiro que finalmente retrucou suas palavras. Os olhos azuis de Naruto tremeram, seu rosto franziu, sem se abalar com o fato de que a pessoa por quem buscava e que queria resgatar de todas as maneiras, estivesse a ponto de matá-lo.

- Será que alguém que não consegue nem salvar um de seus amigos, consegue se tornar Hokage?

Sasuke manteve o rosto impassível diante da pergunta do outro, embora seu coração pareceu ter parado. Mesmo que se sentisse em conflito, sua mão continuou a segurar firmemente Kusanagi, guiado-a em direção ao corpo do loiro, pronto a matá-lo.

- O que você acha Sasuke?

o.o.o..o.o.o....Fim-Flashback....oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ele nunca duvidou que Naruto pudesse realizar seu sonho de ser Hokage, ou que não pudesse resgatá-lo, afinal o loiro havia de certa forma conseguido que ele retornasse à vila. Se não fosse o empenho dele, o fato de nunca ter desistido, tinha certeza de que jamais teria retornado, mesmo que seu coração ainda o amasse. Por isso não podia deixar de concordar com seu amado, já era chegada a hora do loiro realizar seu tão almejado sonho.

- Tem razão meu amor. E eu estarei para sempre ao seu lado, para protegê-lo Rokudaime **[23]**

Naruto sorriu diante da promessa de Sasuke, bocejando e fechando os olhos, certo de que não precisaria temer o amanhã, pois quando acordasse não estaria mais sozinho, Sasuke estaria ali com ele.

Sentiu um beijo suave na ponta de seu nariz e se aconchegou mais ao corpo quente, pensando que estava a poucos passos de realizar seu segundo sonho.

O primeiro, já se realizara e se encontrava abraçado a ele, envolvendo seu corpo num abraço carinhoso. Dando lhe a certeza de que o amanhã seria apenas a continuação de seus sonhos e a contemplação de sua felicidade. Porque havia encontrado o amor ou deveria dizer que o amor havia vindo até ele, uma vez que jamais havia sido capaz de esquecê-lo.

**Owari**

Essa é para você mami. Não sabe como fiquei feliz quando vi que tinha tirado você no sorteio. Essa é minha primeira fic nesse fandom e eu espero que goste, pois foi feita de coração pra você.

Te adoro linda.

Milhões de agradecimentos a sis Dee lindinha por revisar a fic para mim. Te adoro de montão sis. (Brigada Yoru XD, te adoro também)

*Yoru ainda quer ser a Dee quando crescer*. (Você tem certeza disso? Sua louka XD)

Aguardo comentários....

**[1] ANBU **(**An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai) - Equipe especial, eles estão sobre o comando direto do líder do vilarejo. Suas identidades são mantidas em segredo, por isso, durante as missões andam com uma máscara no rosto. Podem ser jounins ou chuunins.

**[2] ****Kunoichi **É a denominação dada às mulheres que são ninjas.

[3] Henge no Jutsu (_**Técnica de Transformação**_) **Descrição**: Um ninja a usa para virar outra coisa copiando perfeitamente a aparência, se escondendo, enganando os outros.

**[****4] Nukenin** Ninjas que fogem de suas vilas por diversos motivos.

**[5] Mamoru** significa defender, proteger, guardar.

**[6]** **Jinchuuriki** é a denominação que se dá ao hospedeiro de um _Bijuu_. São pessoas que têm bestas seladas em seus corpos e mais frequentemente logo após ao nascimento, já que o corpo humano ainda não adquiriu resistencia à demônios. São temidos pela sociedade, que acredita que a personalidade da besta possa tomar conta da pessoa (comprovado com Gaara e por Uzumaki Naruto).

**[7]** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(_Técnica dos Clones de Sombra_) Técnica que permite ao ninja criar clones reais (cópias reais) requer uma grande quantidade de chakra, estes clones podem até auxiliar em jutsus, pois como são cópias reais têm também sistema circulatório de chakra.

**[8] Karyuu Endan ****(**_**Torpedo do Dragão de Fogo**_**) **Descrição: O ninja despara uma rajada de fogo incessante, muito similar a um dragão.

**[9] ****Mokuton - Moku Shouheki no Jutsu (**_**Libertação da Madeira - Técnica da Barreira de Grilhões de Madeira**_**) **Descrição: Usando a madeira, o ninja cria uma defesa que o protege de ataques e explosões.

**[****10]Goukakyuu no Jutsu (**_**Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo**_**) **Depois de fazer os selos necessários, o usuário desse jutsu atira uma enorme bola de fogo pela boca.

**[11]Hakke Kuushou - ****(**_**8 Triagramas,Palma Aérea**_**)** Descrição: Concentrando chakra nas mãos o usuário solta uma grande rajada de ar , que pode acertar o inimigo de longe .

**[12] Fuuton – Booheki Booekifuu – (Libertação do vento – Muralha dos ventos Alisios) –**Ninjutsu feito pela Yoru, onde Naruto libera o elemento vento formando uma barreira com vento fraco que aumenta sua velocidade e furia com a aproximação do inimigo, impedindo-o de se aproximar.

**[****13] Gouryuuka no Jutsu (**_**Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo**_**) **É usado por Sasuke apenas no Naruto Mangá 390, contra Itachi. Após fazer os selos, Sasuke expele pela boca um enorme dragão de fogo que queima tudo o que encontra pela frente.

**[14****] ****Konoha Geiriki Senpuu ****(**_**Furacão Forte da Folha**_**)** Descrição: Como o normal Konoha Senpuu, Lee e Gai usa sua rapidez e agilidade, dando chutes poderosos e consecutivos.

**[15 ****]Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (**_**Técnica do Clone de Água**_**) **Descrição: Técnica que cria vários clones feitos 100% de água, que possuem 10% do poder original, mas que não podem se distanciar muito do ninja original. Dentro da água, o poder do Mizu Bunshin aumenta consideravelmente.

**[16****] ****Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (**_**Técnica do Clone de Shuriken de Água**_**) Descrição**: Kisame joga uma shuriken em direção ao adversário, que ao se aproximar se multiplica. Variação de água do Kage Shuriken no Jutsu

**[17****]** **Hachimon Tonkou - **(_Liberação dos Oito Portões_) Descrição: O corpo possui oito portões que controlam o fluxo de chakra, deixando-o limitado. Com o treinamento de controle de chakra e taijutsu, pode-se abrir alguns desses portões, facilitando maior uso e força desse chakra. Porém, tal ação impõe tensão nos músculos, e os efeitos colaterais são tão fortes que a abertura de 2 portões beira o suicídio.

O poder proporcionado pelo Hachimon Tonkou vai muito alem de qualquer velocidade e força e de qualquer técnica de Renge. Quanto mais portões abertos maior a força, mas o resultado disso é a imobilidade do usuário, através do despedaçamento das fibras musculares. Abrir todos os portões garante ao usuário um poder 10 vezes maior, uma força temporária maior do que a de um Hokage, mas depois essa pessoa irá morrer. O Yondaime Hokage utilizou o Hachimon Tonkou para elevar seu chakra e executar o triplo fuuinjutsu na Kyuubi.

O Hachimon Tonkou é usado para permitir os dois taijutsus que são considerados kinjutsu: Omote Renge e Ura Renge.

_Os Oito Portões de Chakra - Portões Celestiais :_

1º Portão: Portão Inicial (Kaimon)

2º Portão: Portão da Energia (kyumon)

3º Portão: Portão da Vida (Seimon)

4º Portão: Portão da Dor (Shoumon)

5º Portão: Portão do Fechamento (Tomon)

6º Portão: Portão da Visão (Keimon)

7º Portão: Portão da Insanidade (Kyoumon)

8º Portão: Portão da Morte (Shimon)

**[18****] ****Fuuton Ninpou – Kaze Ashikase – (Arte Ninja da Libertação do Vento – Quilhões de Vento) – **Outro ninjustu criado pela Yoru onde Naruto prende o inimigo com correntes de vento, impossibilitando-o de se mover.

**[****19]Ho Sushin no Jutsu (**_**Técnica do Movimento Rápido do Fogo**_**) **Descrição**:** Uma habilidade que permite que o usuário se transporte de uma área a outra em meio ao fogo, como se estivessem queimando de baixo para cima.

**[****20] Raiton – Shoosetsu no Kuroi – (Libertação do Raio – Teia Escura) –** NinJutsu desenvolvido pela Yoru, onde o Sasuke libera o elemento raio de cor negra em forma de teia ao redor do Naruto escondendo-o e protegendo-o dos inimigos.

**[****21]Katon – Housenka Kessen – (Libertação do Fogo – Fenix Mistica Negra)** – Ninjutsu criado pela Yoru, variação do Housenka no Jutsu (Tecinca do fogo mistico da Fênix), onde se libera bolas de fogo negras pelas mãos, desintegrando completamente o que tocar.

**[22] **Vide Naruto Shippudden, logo no primeiro episódio já parece o diálogo deles ....quando o time sete sob a liderança de Yamato encontra o esconderijo de Orochimaru e consequentemente Sasuke....

**[23]**Rokudaime significa sexto.


End file.
